


The Unknown Schnee.

by Ferox_Beastia666



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Bending, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferox_Beastia666/pseuds/Ferox_Beastia666
Summary: Shortly after losing her first team Yuki Schnee the child of an afar between her mother and a man that goes by the name of Shiro, decides to join her sister Weiss Schnee at Beacon Academy. Once there she goes through initiation fighting Team CRDL and meets her new teammates. After a rocky start they begin the second half of their first year facing whatever darkness the world will throw at them.





	1. Ice Queen's Little Sister?

**Author's Note:**

> Just like The Wondering Faunus, Oc's from other creators will be making appearances and will be given credit in the beginning notes.

The second semester at Beacon academy was only a day away and team RWBY was sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. Blake was looking over her old notes Weiss was drinking her tea while Yang was catching food in her mouth that Nora from the next table was throwing at her.

“Lame.” Yang smiled after catching a grape in her mouth. 

Nora flung another grape and Yang caught it giving her a thumbs up, as Ruby dropped a massive binder on the table that read Best day Ever activities. 

“Ahem. Sister’s friends, Weiss.” 

“Hey!”

“Forscore and seven minutes ago I had a dream.” Ruby said.

“Oh this should be good.” Yang said catching a raspberry in her mouth. 

“A dream that one day the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone’s ever had ever!” 

“Did you steal my binder?” Weiss asked.

“I am not a crook.” Ruby replied throwing up two fingers.

“What are you talking about?” Blake asked.

“I’m talking about starting off the semester with a bang!” Ruby said.

“I always start my semesters off with a Yang!” Yang said and her team groaned. 

Meanwhile in Atlas, a girl with long white hair, pale skin and grey wolf like eyes was packing her things. Once her suitcase was packed up she threw her long white military coat on and strapped two sabers to her hip before putting on two necklaces one that had three rings on it and the other a cyan dust crystal. Once everything was done she sighed looking around her now empty dorm room.

“Are you ready to go?” the girl turned around to see Winter Schnee standing in the doorway.

“Yes ma’am.” she replied.

“Yuki. It’s just us please.” Winter sighed.

“Okay Winter…” Before Yuki could say another word the older woman wrapped her arms around her and began gently petting her head.

“It’s going to be better at Beacon. Weiss is there she’ll look out for you.”

“I know… I just miss them…” 

“I know you do. But crying isn’t going to bring them back my sister.” Winter placed her hands on the young girl’s shoulders. “Be strong they’re always with you, now come along the General is waiting.” She said straightening Yuki’s coat.

“Alright. Let’s go…” Yuki said as she picked up her suitcase.

The two made their way towards the landing pad and Yuki heard all sorts of snickering and whispers from her former classmates. She did her best to ignore them however as she and her sister walked out of the dorm building to see many Atlassian students boarding airships. Winter and Yuki walked right up to General Ironwood who turned and smiled at the two. Both soluted and stood up straight.

“At ease.” he said as the two relaxed slightly. “Ready to go miss. Schnee?” 

“Yes sir.” Yuki said with a straight face. 

“You will be missed around here Yuki. I know it may not seem like it but you do have a lot of friends around Atlas.”

“With all due respect sir if that were the case I wouldn’t be leaving.” 

 

Timeskip

Ozpin’s Office.

 

“Well Miss. Schnee, it is a pleasure to have you join at Beacon.” Ozpin said looking at Yuki from across his desk.

“I’m glad to be here.” She said smiling. 

“Has your sister been notified that you’re here?”

“No. I wanted it to be a surprise.” Yuki replied.

“Well you can see her after your performance exam. I’m sure she’ll be surprised.”

“Now if you’ll excuse us myself and Ozpin have some matters to discuss.” Ironwood said.

“I’ll be on my way then.” Yuki stood up from her chair and walked to the elevator. “Thank you for your time gentlemen.” as soon as the elevator doors closed Yuki relaxed and rolled her eyes. “What a pompous asshole.” She said referring to the general. 

Yuki went to the room she was assigned to and got ready for a fight before she went to the combat room. She saw no one had arrived yet so she placed one of her hands behind her back and began to do some warm up drills starting with some push ups. She switched hands half way and got up after 300. Then she noticed people started to arrive and wondered who she would be facing off against.

“Would all students report to the combat arena for a transfer initiation.” Glynda’s ’s voice said over the intercom.

“Well here we go.” Yuki muttered stretching her arms and legs.

“Well well well it’s a little girl.” Cardin said walking onto the stage floor with his teammates.

“Well well well it’s an over confident bitch.” Yuki said with her eyes closed cracking her neck.

“Children please.” Glynda said walking onto the stage with her tablet. “Alright this will be the initiation test between Miss. Yuki Schnee and team CRDL.” 

When Yuki’s name was said a few people seemed confused and one team sat up slightly.

“Everyone ready?” 

“Yes ma’am.” Yuki said resting her hands on the hilts of her swords.

“Oh yeah.” Cardin smirked his team drawing their weapons.

Yuki opened her eyes and looked at the four of her opponents, she smirked a bit and placed her hands in her pockets. 

“Begin.” Goodwitch said.

Dove, and Russell rushed forward the two slashed at Yuki who jumped back the boy’s blades passed inches from her chest. She then took her hands out of her pockets and open hand punched Russell in the chest and did the same with Dove however her palm met his chin her sleeves glowing a faint light green adding an extra punch. The two boys were thrown flat on their backs as Sky rushed forward and slashed at her with his halberd she ducked under it and put her hands to the floor before spinning around and introduced Sky’s face to her boot. She sprigged off her hands and landed on her feet before sweeping Sky’s legs from under him. 

The young girl then looked at Cardin as the rest of his team was getting back to their feet and shaking off the daze her strikes left. 

“You gonna use those swords or are they just for show?” Cardin growled.

“You gonna swing that mace or are you too much of a priss to even lift it?” Yuki smirked and a wave of oohs and assorted murmurs went through the crowd. “Tell ya what come at me and I’ll use one sword.” 

Cardin growled and rushed the smaller girl who sidestepped as he swung his mace and drew one of her swords as promised before slashing down his back. Sparks flew off his armor from the blade being dragged across it.

“You’re way too slow.” Yuki said as her blade ignited into flames. “Meet Bite. Frost is the other one.” 

CRDL surrounded Yuki and all attacked at the same time, Yuki dodged Dove’s sword and pushed Russell into Sky before blocking Cardin’s mace with her sword. “I’ll show you slow…” Cardin said as Yuki pushed him back and slashed a wave of flames at him. 

Cardin dodged yet didn’t see Yuki’s foot around the arc of flames. Her heel connected with his lower jaw forcing him out of bounds of the stage. A buzzer was heard and an X appeared over Cardin’s face as Dove and Sky went for a combo attack forcing Yuki to draw her second sword. She blocked both of them, “Clever boys… attacking me at the same time but…” She forced both back and froze their feet to the ground using frost’s ice dust. 

In the stands Weiss crossed her arms and looked on with an odd expression on her face. Ruby noticed and nudged her. “What’s up Weiss?”  She asked.

“Why didn’t she tell me she was transferring…” Weiss’ tone made it clear that her expression was sadness and a hint of anger.

“She your sister or something?” Yang asked.

“My younger sister. She’s about as old as Ruby give or take a month.”

“She’s incredibly skilled.” Blake said.

“Of course she is she’s my little sister.” Weiss said crossing her arms.

Yuki toyed with Russell for a bit before she got board and sighed. “Well it’s time to end this.” She said flicking a switch under the D guards of her swords. The blades folded around the guard and making bladed knuckle dusters. 

Everyone covered their ears as they heard Ruby squeal in excitement of the weapon’s transformation  _ Gods that girl is annoying… _ Yuki thought as Dove and Sky freed themselves from her Ice that was on their feet.

Yuki rushed forward and as Dove went to swing his sword she flipped over it and delivered a strong axe kick down on his head depleting his aura. Sky growled and was met with Yuki spinning around him and punching him dead in the face knocking him out. She sighed and relaxed then heard Russell running at her from behind. She sighed and without even looking at him pointed Bite at him and pulled a trigger firing a blast of burn dust dead into his chest knocking him on his ass.

“And the winner is Miss. Yuki Schnee.” Glynda said.

“That girl is way to casual to be a Schnee.” a boy with snake like features said sitting in the stands as Yuki sheathed her swords and took a bow to the crowd. 

Yuki fixed her hair and smiled  _ I wonder if Sylv would have enjoyed watching that fight? Hmm probably not it was way too easy _ . Yuki walked off the stage and her thought process became more critical.  _ I took way too much time toying with the four of them. In a real combat situation I shouldn’t be so cocky...Winter would be disappointed. Not only that but Weiss was watching. An impressive show true but… I’m not here to entertain people. Least not till the festival. _ She thought as she placed her weapons into an empty locker that Ozpin had given her the number to and sighed.

“I need to relax…” She muttered.

With that she hit the showers, once she was clean she dried off her hair and dressed herself she threw her coat on and walked out of the locker room to find team RWBY with Weiss standing out front of the rest of them her arms crossed and tapping her foot against the floor.

“Well fancy meeting you here sis.” Yuki smiled.

“Why didn’t you call me and let me know you were coming?” Weiss asked in a stern tone Yuki stepped back a bit and her grey eyes refused to meet her older sister’s crystal blue ones.

“I...wanted it to be a surprise…” Yuki said in a sad tone.

Ruby noticed something about Yuki’s expression that made her seem like a kicked puppy.  _ No that’s not possible.... Is it? _ The fifteen year old thought.

“Yuki don’t be upset...I’m sorry, I’m glad to have you here.” Weiss sighed. “So why are you transferring halfway through the year…”

“Oh gods she’s a faunus isn’t she?” Ruby blurted out.

Yuki blinked several times Weiss as well, the two sisters looked at each other then back at Ruby who was being scolded by Yang.

“You can’t just go blurting things out like that Ruby you could really offend someone!” Yang shouted.

Both Weiss and Yuki placed their hands to their mouths and tried suppressing their laughter.

“Jeez sis in your letters you never said she was so perceptive.” Yuki chuckled.

“She usually isn't.” Weiss giggled.

The other pair of sister’s and Blake looked at the Schnee siblings with curious expressions. This caused the two white haired girls to burst out laughing unable to contain it anymore.

“R-Ruby’s r-right hahahaha.” Weiss laughed.

“I am a faunus.” Yuki said catching her breath. “And I am also a Schnee.” 

“HUH?!?!?!” the remaining members of the first year team exclaimed with very shocked expressions on their faces.

“Well you did say they do tend to overreact to semi shocking news Weiss.”

“That they do.” Weiss agreed regaining her composure. “Tea?”

“Oh I’d love a cup.” The two proceeded to walk out of the room and off to the dorms.


	2. Catching up and Meeting the New Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Weiss talk about what happened in Atlas to cause her to transfer half way through the school year, team RWBY learn of Yuki's former team and why they are not with her. Yuki then meets the members of team VYLT, who are a man down and the meeting doesn't go to Yuki's plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ladies and gents, it is that time again. I know I'm uploading this late but I've been sick for the last few days (still am) and just remembered I haven't uploaded a chapter this week!

Team RWBY, and Yuki went back to their dorm and Weiss made tea, Yuki sat at one of the desks and sighed leaning back into the chair. Once the tea was done Weiss handed Yuki a cup and the two started to chat about the differences between Atlas and Vale. The two were smiling fully aware of the looks Weiss’ team were giving them. Finally they both sighed and looked at the other three girls in the room.

“Yes?” Yuki asked.

“You said you were a faunus and a schnee. How is that even remotely possible?” Yang asked.

“The marriage between our mother and my father isn’t exactly great.” Weiss said.

“I’m the result of an affair mother had with one of her bodyguards.” Yuki explained. “This guard just so happened to be a faunus who was also a former huntsmen. The two fell for each other and nine months later yours truly was born.” 

“I can’t imagine your dad was too happy about that.” Blake said and Yuki snorted.

“Like I care what that man thinks. The only opinions that matter are my mother’s and sisters’ Anyone else doesn’t get rent in my mind.” Yuki blushed a bit. “Well that’s not entirely true…” 

“Ooo.” Yang smirked. “Who’s the guy?” 

“No guy, men aren’t on my radar.” Yuki said sipping her tea causing Weiss to raise an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm. She’s older than me by three years...and the leader of a team in Atlas. Though what we are is kinda complicated.”

“Complicated? How?” Blake asked.

“There’s another girl involved…” Yuki said looking at herself in her tea.

“So she’s cheating with you?” Weiss asked.

“No all parties are fully aware of what’s going on.” Yuki said. “Anyway back to family matters. I’m Weiss’ half sister, I’m also the one that causes the most trouble in the family.” 

“Really?” Ruby asked.

“Weiss and Winter have no way of knowing this but when they’re not around I’m a monster. The proper act gets dropped and I tend to have quite the mouth.” 

“You sure you’re a Schnee?” Blake asked.

“More of a Schnee than that bastard that calls himself a father.”  Yuki paused as the rim of the cup touched her lips and sighed. “My apologies for my foul language. 

As time passed Yuki and Weiss explained everything from Yuki’s faunus trait to how Jacques lied to the world about her being his daughter. Then Weiss asked the question Yuki was hoping she wouldn’t ask.

“So why did you transfer?” Yuki’s face grew a sad look in her eyes.

“I just couldn’t stay in Atlas anymore, the hazing got to be too much.”

“Hazing?” Ruby asked. “Because you’re a Schnee?”

“No no one would dare insult our family name not with Winter around. But I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m the only one here who doesn't have a team with them.” Ruby got confused Blake tilted her head Yang too was clueless. However Weiss’ eyes widened when she realized what Yuki was talking about.

“How did it happen?”

“Mission gone horribly wrong…” Yuki’s voice began to waver. “It was supposed to be a small scale grimm infestation. Perfectly suitable for a first year team to go without a huntsmen or huntress escort. Unfortunately for us it wasn’t some beowolves or a few Ursai.”

“What was it?” Blake asked.

“A Wyvern…” Yuki said her voice and body now trembling. “By the time backup arrived, it was too late and my team paid for my incompetence. I was the only one to survive, though I was in pretty bad shape when Winter found me. I killed the thing and nearly died in doing so. But when I got better, the hazing and insults...I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

“And this girl you’re so infatuated with? She didn’t try to help?” Weiss asked and yuki shook her head.

“No Sylvia tried her best but she could never make them stop completely. Besides I asked her to stay out of it. She and Winter proposed this transfer.” 

“I see.” Weiss said. “I’m sorry I wish there was something I could do.”

“Just don’t tell anyone about it, though if those four are the bullies in the school it’ll be easy to handle hazing here.” Yuki sighed. “Anyway as you can imagine I’m very tired so I think I’m going to retire to my dorm for the time being. It’s been nice catching up Weiss.”

“See you tomorrow Yuki.” The two sisters stood up and hugged and Yuki looked her sister’s team.

“It was nice meeting you all.” With that Yuki left he sister’s dorm and looked down at the room number she was given and sighed. “Team VYLT… I hope this goes well…”

She picked up her suitcase and walked down the hall and stood outside the door for five minutes before she finally sighed and knocked on the door. She heard footsteps and some muffled talking and that’s when a girl with shoulder length black hair with purple tips, and red eyes opened the door. The second the two made eye contact Yuki felt the girl who stood inside the room’s commanding nature and out of habit put her feet together and stood up straight with her arms at her side.

“So you must be the new girl.” She said.

“Yuki Schnee at your service ma’am.”  _ Gods this isn’t Atlas Yuki relax damn it. _ She thought to herself. Yuki began to study the girl in front of her and made note that she was well armored. 

“So you gonna come in or what?” She asked.

“Oh um sorry…” Yuki sighed and walked into the room.

“Don’t worry about it.”  _ This tone of her’s its very commanding… _ Yuki noted “Anyway my name is Bellonari Vermilion you can call me Bel. Lily’s in the shower, and Thomas is out at the moment. Make yourself at home your bunk is over there.” Bel pointed to a bed that was nicely made as opposed to the others who looked well used. 

“So um, I take it you’re the leader of the team?” Yuki asked.

“Yep.” 

“Well. nice to meet you.” She held out her hand and Bel looked at her as if she was crazy.

“Don’t do the hand shake thing Schnee.”   _ I’m sensing resistance… joy square one. Uri help me. _

“Look just because I’m a Schnee doesn’t mean I’m like my sister’s father.” Yuki said setting pictures on the empty desk.

“You say that like Jacques Schnee isn’t your father.” 

“Yeah well if the shoe fits shove it up his ass as I say.” 

“So who is your dad then.” Yuki picked up one of the frames and showed it to Bel. In the picture was a younger Yuki, being held by a man with black wolf ears and short black hair and grey eyes. 

“His name was Shiro. Ironic given he had black hair and grey eyes but… He was known as the wolf of menagerie. He was hired by my sisters’ father to watch over mom. I know what it looks like on the surface the perfect family but mom’s marriage with that man is anything but perfect. Which is the only reason I exist.” 

“I see.” Bel seemed to ease up a little. “I’m assuming since it’s not very noticable he hides the fact your a faunus and passes you off as his.”

“Mhmm. Behind closed doors I’m treated like the unwanted child I am. His opinion of me doesn’t matter regardless. All I need is my sisters and my loved one’s approval. Anyone else’s opinions are irrelevant.”  

“So what happened to your dad?” Bel asked and Yuki’s eyes changed to a saddened look as she set the picture down on her desk. 

“He was killed. I don’t have the proof I need to confidently accuse him but I know Jacques had something to do with it.”

“Any ideas who actually did it?” Bel seemed more sympathetic now yet her tone was still stern and commanding. 

“All I managed to find was they all wore the same thing and no one saw their faces. However I can still remember the emblems each had on their shoulder armor...a shattered heart, a mirror, and a clock.”

“Geez you guys are so noisy.” A girl with long white hair and dark pink eyes walked out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top and short shorts with a towel around her neck. “Oh, you’re the new girl.” She smiled and offered her hand. “Name’s Lily nice to meet ya.”

_ Complete opposite of her...our leader. _ Yuki thought but smiled and shook Lily’s hand “Yuki Schnee. Nice to meet you as well.”

“Thomas still at the gym?” Lily asked looking at Bel.

“Mhm.” Bel sounded annoyed by this fact. “I told him to be back before newbie got here but seems he can’t follow orders.” 

Just then the door opened and a boy with titanium blonde hair and dull grey eyes wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt walked in panting like a dog. “Thomas Titania reporting for duty Bel…”

“Don’t you Bel me! You’re late!” Bel shouted.

“So I’m guessing with this military attitude you’re from Atlas.”

“Hell no! I’m from Mistral.” Bel said causing Yuki to blink several times.

“Huh…” Yuki replied. “Interesting.” 

“Sooo. you’re the new girl.” Thomas said with a smile. “Thomas Titania. I’m aware my surname is weird but most of my family is actually women.” 

“Oh really?” Yuki asked.

“Yep, five sisters, four female cousins, two aunts, two grandmothers, a mother, and a stepmother.” 

“Wow and I thought my family was weird.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked.

“Two wonderful sisters an okayish mom an asshole stepfather and a jerky brother.”  
“Damn.” 

“Right?”

Yuki smiled seemingly have made friends with Thomas relatively quickly but the other two girls seemed still standoffish. “Well look at you making friends already.” Lily said with a slight edge in her tone making Yuki’s smile fade a bit.”

“Look I’m not expecting acceptance on my first night, my previous team… didn’t accept me for a long time. I will prove myself to the three of you, no matter how long it takes.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to like you Schnee.”

“My name is Yuki. Y u k i, Yuki. Start learning it Bel.” Yuki growled. “Besides, acceptance and being liked are two different things. You don’t have to like me but it’ll make the next three and a half years a lot easier.”

Yuki and Bellonari got really close to each other while Lily and Thomas were playing rock paper scissors to see who would break the two up. In the third round Thomas got distracted by the picture of Shiro and Yuki on her desk and lost to scissors and Lily did a small victory dance and pushed him towards the two wolf faunus.

“Good luck dumbass!”

Thomas growled at Lily and took a step between the two pushing them away from each other. “Ladies please let’s not do this.” He said.

“Stay out of it!” Both shouted pushing him back.

“What is your problem!?” Yuki growled 

“My problem is some rich brat thinking she can come in here and act like she’s like everyone else when she’s clearly not!” Bel shouted back.

“Rich?! I am not rich my stepfather is rich! I have worked and fought to get where I am today! Something he and my brat of a brother would know nothing about!” Yuki walked over to her desk and sat down. “All you have on me is assumptions and no observations, so let me share some observations instead of any assumptions I may have come in here with. Bel, you may have a pretty face but it’s only rivaled by your ridiculously over barring military attitude. Lily you may seem innocent on the outside but I could smell the bitch on you the second you came out of the shower. The only one with any decency out of the three of you is Thomas who at least made an effort to be nice to the new girl. I don’t know if that’s just how he is or if he thinks by being nice he can get in my pants but at least he tried to make me feel welcome. So yeah I may have had it easier than other faunus given my family’s name but you don’t know a damn thing about me.”

“For the record not trying to get in anyone’s pants.” Thomas said.

“Good it would mean your death by my girlfriend.” Yuki said in a much calmer tone having stunned both Bel and Lily for words. After a few moments the grey eyed girl sighed. “Look I’m sorry, it’s been a stressful couple of months.” 

No one replied and Yuki simply got up and changed into her night clothes as did everyone else.  _ Great first day at Beacon...a sloppy play fight and a screaming match with my new team’s leader...Winter...Sylvia I’m missing you already… _ She thought as she laid down and closed her eyes. _ Tomorrow will be better… _

Yuki didn’t find salvation in her dreams however she was plagued with the screams of her former teammates and was forced to relive each death. Lynt bathed in red light his once lively grey eyes glazed over smoke coming off from the burned clothing. Then Uri was standing in front of her a large barb sticking out her chest her radioactive green eyes losing their light. She smiled before being flung away like trash. Last was her talk with Elay and once he was out of sight a large blast of red light followed by the roar of the monster that he had tried to kill. After this the scene faded to the voices of her former classmates and their insults. She fell to her knees and held her hands over her ears shouting for them to shut up.

Yuki’s eyes flew open as she sat straight up in her bed sweat dripping down her face she was trembling like a leaf. “Damn it…” she muttered voice just as shaky as her own body.

“Nightmares?” Lily’s voice caused Yuki to jump.

“Lily...gods you scared me…” Yuki said trying to collect herself.

“And you’re screams scared me.” Lily replied with what Yuki recognized as genuine concern. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“No… just bad memories...it’s always the same nightmare every night. The day I lost them…” Yuki was tearing up again and heard light footsteps before feeling her bed shift a bit. “Lily I…” she was soon wrapped in a hug.

“What’s a smell you find relaxing? Makes you think of a better point in your life?” She asked.

“W-well dad always used to bring me to the ocean...yeah it was cold and windy all the time but the salt water was nice…”

“Alright. Close your eyes.” 

Yuki did as she was told and closed her eyes, a few moments passed and Yuki was about to say something when she felt a cold breeze hit her face along with the smell of salt water. She relaxed into Lily’s arms and her new teammate laid her down back in her bed and smiled.  _ A nicer use of my semblance but I was a bit of a bitch earlier… _ Lily thought as she kept the smell of salt water in Yuki’s mind until she heard the young girl peacefully snoring. 

“Night Schn… Yuki.” Lily said walking quietly back to her bed and going back to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Next week it's an upload for the Wondering Faunus.


	3. Causing Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's first real day at Beacon begins! The first day of the new semester and having had a rocky introduction the day previous Yuki is less than happy about how she woke up. She notices Blake's already strange behavior and wishes to aid team RWBY in their investigation. Needless to say she finds more than she bargained for in the form of the person who killed her birth father. She also discovers that one of her new teammates is keeping a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. Sorry. I just realized I didn't upload a chapter last week and in my defence I have been working crazy hours and getting over a cold is a real annoying activity. (this is why you stay away from your nephew after he's come home from the park and has been around other suspicious two year olds)   
> OC's mentioned this chapter. Sylvia Caelum. Sylvia is an OC of one of my friends! Centurion if you're reading this your little marry sue has arrived.

Yuki’s alarm went off around 5 AM she quickly hit it off and got ready for the day, she took a quick shower and got dressed in Beacon’s uniform scowling at the monstrosity that was the skirt. 

“Nope no way not happening.” She said before getting a pair of dress pants and sighing. “Weiss may think this isn’t proper but fuck proper.” She muttered as she slipped her shoes on and tapped her toes against the floor gently 

“So you hate skirts too huh?” Bel asked sitting up from her bed wearing nothing but a long tank top.

“Skirts offer no protection from anything, they may work for Weiss and the other girls but no.” 

Bel shrugged and stood up clapping her hands. “Alright VYLT get your asses in gear! Yuki’s already awake let’s move it!” she shouted.

Thomas and Lily got out of bed while Bel showered and dressed herself. After everyone was ready they got breakfast and off to their first class. Yuki had heard all sorts of things about professor Port but they paled in comparison to first hand experience.  _ There’s no way Ozpin doesn’t know about this perv _ . The girl thought. She sighed as she took notes seeing the message in his otherwise pointless stories he had been telling all class. 

“How are you getting all of that?” Lily asked leaning over looking at Yuki’s notes.

“As he said when Weiss started here. A true huntress must be vigilant. Seeing the messages in these boring ass stories isn’t hard.” Yuki said. “You’re welcome to copy them after class.” 

“Thanks.” Lily smiled. “I’ve been doing horribly in this class.” 

“Maybe if you’d pay attention instead of talking you’d learn something.” Bel said also writing notes along with Thomas. 

Once Port’s class ended and VYLT moved on to their next class which there was a test and Yuki was offered to skip it yet she chose to take it anyway. After the test they were free to do as they pleased so Yuki turned her scroll’s volume to 0 and sent Sylvia a text hoping she’d respond

_ Yuki: Hey. _

_ Sylvia: Shouldn’t you be in class? _

_ Yuki: Test already finished. Shouldn’t you be in class? _

_ Sylvia: Nope _

_ Yuki: I know you’re lying, :P _

_ Sylvia: What you gonna do about it? _

_ Yuki: >/////< _

_ Sylvia That’s what I thought  _

_ Yuki: How’s everything since I’ve been gone?  _

_ Sylvia: Been one day darling. But Lithi misses you, I kicked Flynt’s ass cuz he was talking shit. _

_ Yuki: Awe thank you <3  _

_ Sylvia: So how’s Beacon? _

_ Yuki: Rocky start tbh, I’m already butting heads with my new team leader. _

_ Sylvia: Just won 100 lien yes _

_ Yuki: *pout* you’re betting on me? _

_ Sylvia: Yep _

_ Yuki :’(  _

_ Sylvia: I think I can do something about that frowny face. _

_ Yuki: >////< _

The bell had rang and Yuki sighed.

_ Yuki: Gotta go see you soon _

_ Sylvia: by little wolf _

The young girl blushed at the last comment but shook it off putting her scroll in her pocket. The day went by relatively fast with classes ending after Professor Goodwitch’s combat class. The four went to lunch and sat down at a table pretty close to teams RWBY and JNPR. Yuki noticed that Blake seemed anxious and upset. 

“Wonder what’s going on with her.” Yuki said to herself.

“Don’t get involved in other team’s business.” Bel said.

“If I do I won’t involve you.” Yuki replied. 

“I’m just saying sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong gets you in trouble. Trust me I know.” 

“Never stopped Sylvia. Besides, it’s my sister’s team. We could at least offer them some help.”

Bel thought for a second thinking over the possible situation they might be getting themselves into. “Fine. We can help if you really want to.” She finally said.

“You don’t have to help me you know.”

“Team’s gotta stick together.” Lily smiled. 

Thomas seemed to be lost in thought as the three girls were talking things over and snapped out of it looking up from a conversation with one of his sisters on his scroll.

“You in?”  Bel asked.

“Huh?” Thomas said.

“You gonna come to RWBY’s dorm with us tonight? Yuki wants to know what’s going on.” Bel repeated herself

“Oh yeah sure.” 

“Alrighty then” Yuki smiled.

_ I just hope we don’t run into mom while she’s in town... _ Thomas thought. 

Time-skip

 

The next night VYLT met up with team RWBY to talk about helping them with their little mission. At first they were hesitant but Yuki and Bel didn’t give them a choice so they relented. 

“Good.” Both said before looking at each other.

Ruby and Weiss went to the CCT, Blake and Sun went to a White Fang meeting, Yang and Neptune went to Junior’s club while VYLT split up into two man groups Bel went with Lily and Thomas went with Yuki. Bel and Lily went up town to talk with some of the dust shop owners. While Yuki and Thomas went to scope out some White Fang activity.

Yuki was dressed in a white button up under an open grey hoodie, jeans and running shoes. Her swords were sheathed on her right as they usually were. While Thomas was dressed in a simple black V-neck, dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots, he also wore a pair of bracers that seemed to have some sort of guns on them. Bel was dressed in a red hoodie with her emblem on her right side black jeans, her collapsible shield one her left arm and her sword strapped to her back. Lily wore a knee length skirt leggings and a nice long sleeved fleece with slip on flat shoes, her pistols were holstered under her arms and hidden by a jean jacket.

“Alright let’s go. Don’t do anything stupid.” Bel said.

“No promises.” Thomas and Yuki said at the same time before looking at each other and laughing.

“I’m serious you idiots!”

“We know.” Yuki said “We’ll be careful and call if we need you.”

“Good.” 

Once the two groups split up Bel and Lily walked into a newly reopened store, and approached the desk. Bel crossed her arms and leaned over the display looking the man behind the desk in the eyes.

“Hey you have a minute?” she asked.

“Not for you.” He replied.

“Well that’s not very nice.” Lily growled.

“I don’t want faunus in my shop not after the White Fang trashed it!”

“Just because I’m a faunus doesn’t mean I’m here to cause trouble.” Bel’s tail was swaying slowly back and forth. “I just have a few questions for a school report and then my friend and I will be on our way.”

“I don’t want to answer any of your damn questions now get out!” he shouted causing Lily to pull Wither and Blight from her coat and take aim at the man. Bel sighed and placed her hand on the white haired girl’s head.

“Lily down.”

“But…”

“I said down.” Bel repeated herself and Lily put the guns away.

Meanwhile in the slums of Vale Yuki and Thomas were walking around getting weird looks from those they passed. It didn’t take long to find an abandoned warehouse that would have made a perfect hideout. The two made their way into the building and found a lot of old crates still stacked up around the windows. There weren’t many people inside however there was a man with long purple hair wearing a full face mask talking with someone in full armor. 

“See them Tom?” Yuki asked looking around the corner.

“Yeah… I don’t like what I see…”

The two saw money exchanging hands and the two shaking hands, that’s when Yuki saw the clock emblem on the woman’s shoulder plate. Thomas must have saw it too because he tried to calm her down so she didn’t do anything reckless but it was too late she rushed forward and attacked the woman and the faunus. She slashed at the woman while she kicked the man in the mask away. And Thomas made sure he didn’t advance to help the mercenary,

“Before you die I want to ask you one thing…” Yuki growled glaring at the black glass covering the woman’s eyes.

The woman was about three inches taller than Yuki and wore grey armor with blue accents. She slowly reached for her pistols that were on her hips. “And what would that be little faunus?” 

“Seven years ago you killed a man by the name of Shiro. He was picking up his eight year old daughter form school when you and two others killed him. Who hired you?” Yuki’s grip on her swords tightened.

“I can’t give out a client’s information. I hope you can understand.” the woman replied pulling one of her pistols and shooting at Yuki twice.

Yuki dodged and rushed at her as she shot once more this time cutting through the shot and using her glyphs to move faster. Once she was in striking range she was forced to jump back due to a grenade landing between them. Both women jumped away as the explosion separated the two.

“Thomas distract that jackass!” Yuki shouted.

“I’m trying!” Thomas shouted dodging a swing from the faunus’ large sword. “Kinda hard when he’s got ya know a great sword and all I have is flamethrowers!” He growled as he blasted fire at the man’s face forcing him back. The faunus put as much distance between himself and Thomas as possible and Thomas noticed his hands trembling slightly. “Pyro-phobic?”

“Just a little.” The man replied. “Just gonna have to cut those gauntlets off you.” 

“Who says I’m going to let you get close?”

“I’m not asking permission.” The man said rushing forward only to be forced to move back by another blast of fire.

“You’re still pretty slow because of the size of your weapon. So tell me what is Adam planning?"

“Iunno something about a train.” 

“So you’re just blindly following orders like a sheep? Funny I thought you were a wolf faunus.” This made the man angry as he rushed forward again, Thomas sighed and threw more fire at him only for a grenade to be flung into the fire and explode. 

The explosion seemed to fly right towards Thomas throwing him back. Thomas landed against a crate breaking open it’s contents as dust crystals and vials fell everywhere.  _ Well that sucked… _ He thought picking up two fire dust veils and refilling his gauntlets.

“Enjoy that?” The man asked reloading the grenade launcher on his sword.

“I’ve been known to like it when things explode but not in my face.” Tomas picked up a few more veils and a few crystals. “My name’s Thomas Titania. Care to tell me yours?”

“Indigo. No surname.” he replied

“Well Indigo, as much as I’d love to play with you a bit more I’m afraid…” he popped the quarks on the veils and tossed them in the air spreading the dust throughout the room. “We need to be going. See if you can control an explosion this size! Yuki get to the door!”

Yuki looked up and saw the massive red cloud in the air and used a glyph and jumped out a window as the woman followed her. The two women landed when the warehouse lit up with a loud bang!

Yuki shook her head. “Thomas!”

“Oh don’t worry he’ll be fine.” the woman said as she put her pistol to the back of Yuki’s head. “You on the other hand. I don’t spare the same child twice little puppy.” 

“What do you mean?” Yuki asked not daring to move.

“We were hired to kill Shiro and you that day, however your father made us a deal we just couldn’t refuse. He saved you that day, now you threw your second chance away at a pitiful attempt at revenge. Spitting on your father’s sacrifice.” 

“I…”

“Seeing as you’re about to die, I don’t have a problem answering your question from before. We were hired by…” At that moment a locker came crashing down between them forcing the woman to jump away otherwise she would have been crushed by it.

“Bout time you called us.” Yuki looked up and saw Bel walking towards Yuki sword drawn and shield out. “Sorry for my teammate she’s still pretty new at this. And though she’s only been here for a day or two I’ve grown kind of attached. So I hope you understand I can’t let you hurt her.” 

“Same goes for me.” Lily said smiling her scroll in her hand as the locker opened to reveal Blossom.

“Well. I wasn’t expecting this so soon. I thought for sure my daughters would have delayed you longer.” 

“They did try but we forced a retreat.” Bel said now standing next to Yuki. “on your feet Schnee.” 

“Bel...I’m…”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. Thomas called us after the warehouse went up in flames. He’s on his way just suiting up. Now on your feet.” 

“But…”

“What would your father say if he could see you right now on your knees like this?” Yuki bit her lip and she muttered something under her breath and stood up after wiping tears from her face. 

“Thanks Bel.” 

“Don’t mention it.” 

Yuki switched frost bite into knuckle duster form and got ready for the woman’s next attack. However the woman simply sighed and shook her head, 

“As much as I’d like to continue this little game of tag with you children I’m afraid I must go.”

“Who says you’re going to leave?” Lily asked racking Blossom.

“Who says you’re going to stop her?” A voice said gaining the three girl’s attention however Bel kept her eyes locked on the woman on the ground. 

Standing at the top of the building were two other people dressed in similar armor to the woman on the ground. 

“Bout time you two showed up.” She said.

“Sorry mom we ran into some chaotic traffic. There’s a mecha running down the highway and nearly totaled the car.” 

Before anyone could say anything else something hit one of the girls causing her to fall, Bel and Lily knew but Yuki didn’t. A man dressed in dull grey armor with a jet-pack on his back with a skull and crossbones on his right shoulder.. He landed next to Bel and she smiled a bit.

“About damn time you were ready Thomas.” 

“Thomas...wha…” Yuki was cut off.  
“I know you have questions Yuki. And I’ll be more than happy to explain but later.” He said.

Bel took a step towards the woman only to to have a bullet fly past her cheek just barely missing her skin. The bullet dug into the wall of another building and caught the attention of everyone. 

“There’s our cover let’s move.” The woman in blue said. “Next time puppy you won’t be so lucky.” She said tossing a smoke grenade  in the center of VYLT’s formation.   
By the time the smoke cleared the three women were gone and Thomas took his helmet off and threw it on the ground.

“Jeez Tom your mom really fucked tonight up didn’t she?” Bel said sheathing her sword.

“Yeah. she did.” He sighed putting his hand to his eyes.

“So.” Yuki said with an angry voice looking at him. “When were you planning on telling me that you’re related to the bitch that killed my dad?”

“Yuki please listen…” Thomas said and though she didn’t want to she crossed her arms and nodded for him to continue. “I’m that woman’s son the others are my sisters. Well, two of them anyway. They trained me since I was five and then my step mother enrolled me at Beacon when I was sixteen for additional training. I never thought I’d ever meet one of my family’s former targets. Much less their families. Then you showed up and I knew I’d have to tell you and I was going to but… I was scared.” 

“Of what?” Yuki asked.

“That you’d hate me.”  he replied.

“We don’t choose who our family is. But we do choose what secrets we keep.” Yuki turned around and began to walk away. Bel and Lily followed after Lily sent her locker back to Beacon.

“I’m sorry…” Thomas said picking up his helmet.

 

Time skip

Team RWBY’s Dorm.

 

Team RWBY had just gotten ready for bed after going over what they found when there was a knock at the door. Weiss answered it to find Yuki holding back tears and looking very upset. 

“Yuki?”  
“Weiss...I found them…” Weiss’ eyes widened knowing only one thing would make her this upset. She took her sister’s head and pulled her inside before closing the door. 

“Guys some privacy please?” Weiss asked and her roommates nodded and left the room. “What happened?” 

“Thomas and I went to the slums to find a possible White Fang base. We found one and inside was one member and a woman in armor...she had the clock on her shoulder, I lost it and attacked her and well long story short Bel and Lily had to bale me out.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay…”

“I’m not okay!” Yuki shouted. “Thomas...he...he’s that bitches son and he kept that from me!” Weiss blinked and hugged her sister.

“Are you angry that they’re related?”

“I’m angry he didn’t tell me he kept it a secret. I may have only known him for two days but he was the first to welcome me into the team without hesitation...and I feel like he betrayed me…” 

“I know how you feel.” Weiss said letting go of her sister. “Blake kept the fact she was a faunus from us for a long time, and that she used to be in the White Fang.”

“I mean her last name is Belladonna kind of a dead give away…”

The two sat there for a moment until Weiss sighed. “My point is. You have the right to be mad he kept this from you. But are you gonna let that ruin a friendship? Is it worth losing him as a friend? If it is that’s a shame because he sounds like a nice boy.”

“I know you’re right…” Yuki sighed.

“I can’t make the choice for you. But I think you should forgive him. In the end it’s your choice.”

“Thanks Weiss.” Yuki wiped her face and sighed. “I should probably go talk to him now...I wasn’t too nice earlier.”  
“I think that’s the best idea.”

With that Yuki walked back to her dorm and found everyone asleep with the acceptation of Thomas who was sitting on his bunk whisper yelling into his scroll.

“Um. Thomas…” Yuki said.

“Gotta go.” He hung up. “Yes?”

“I wanted to talk about earlier...I’m sorry. And if you promise that you won’t keep anymore secrets from me and from our team...I can forgive you for keeping your family a secret from me.”

Thomas smiled and nodded his head. “Okay.”

Yuki smiled and got changed into her night clothes forcing the night’s events out of her head and focusing on sleeping. She laid down and closed her eyes however was forced to relive the day her father died.

 

Flashback/dream

 

Yuki, and Weiss were waiting to be picked up, a black car pulled up around the school and Shiro stepped out of the driver’s seat. “Good afternoon.” he said.

“Afternoon Shiro.” Weiss replied and Yuki looked up at him with a questioning look. She knew she wasn’t allowed to call him papa or daddy in public but felt weird calling him by name. 

“Come along now.” he smiled then sighed. “You’re mother and father are waiting.”

“Okay come on Yuki.” She said. 

The two got in the car and buckled up, “Can I say it now?” Yuki asked as Shiro got into the driver’s seat.

“Yes puppy.” 

“Afternoon papa.” Yuki smiled.

“Afternoon puppy.” He smiled in the rear view mirror. 

Shiro began to drive back to the manor however he noticed some people following them.  He sighed and kept driving but started to move a bit faster. That’s when a bullet tore through the windshield. Shiro’s huntsmen instincts took over and he activated his semblance wrapping his shadow around Yuki and Weiss as well as himself before another bullet shot into the engine block forcing Shiro to crash the car into a lamp post. Once the car came to a stop smoke billowed from under the hood. Shiro quickly wrapped his shadow around the car and got out feeling bullets hit against it.

“Shiro what’s going on?!” Weiss cried obviously scared while Yuki just hugged her knees and whimpered waiting for it to be over.

“Well Weiss we’re under attack. And the car is about to explode so I suggest you two get out.” He said pulling Yuki from the car as well as Weiss. He picked the two of them up and began to run as the car exploded. He wrapped his shadow around the three of them once more as bullets pelted him in the back.

Once Shiro found a safe place he set the girls down and kneeled in front of them. “P-p-papa…” Yuki whimpered looking up at her father. 

“Don’t worry Papa’s gonna take care of this. Now no matter what I want you two to stay here and not come out until I say so okay?”

“But Papa!”  
“Do you understand!?” Yuki sank back a bit and nodded her head. “I’m sorry but this isn’t some game. No matter what I will protect you two. Weiss keep an eye on Yuki I’ll be back.” 

Yuki sensed how unsure he was she could smell their attackers closing in on them and knew this was bad.

“Be safe papa…” She said kissing him on the cheek before she hid behind Weiss.

Shiro produced a large pistol and pulled back the slide and ran out of the small room, minutes seemed like hours to the two girls as they heard gunfire and shouting. Then there was silence nothing no shouting no voices no gun fire.

“You think it’s safe to…”  
“Boss I found them!” a woman wearing black and grey armor with a shattered heart emblem on her left shoulder pad said as she took aim at the children.

“Stay back!” Weiss shouted throwing her hands up and creating a black glyph. “Leave us alone!”

“Papa!” Yuki screamed as a bullet ripped through the woman’s shoulder. 

“Stay away from them! Your fight is with me!” A shadow wrapped around the woman’s leg and pulled her out of the room. More gun fire and Yuki stood up and balled her fists.

“I’m gonna help papa…” She said in a shaky voice.

“Yuki you can’t…” but it was too late Weiss’ little sister already stormed out of the room to see threw women. 

One was wearing blue armor and had a clock on her shoulder, the woman in the black and grey armor and one in back and red with a mirror emblem on her right side of her chest plate. They stood around Shiro who was on his knees panting and bloody, 

“Get away from papa!” She shouted as she picked up a large pipe and rushed towards the three each taking aim at her.

“No don’t! Shiro shouted as he threw himself in their line of fire back to them as several bullets dug into his back and spine bringing him to his knees once more. “Y-yuki what did I say?”

“Papa I want to help you!”

“It’s gonna be okay...they’re going to leave you and Weiss be...I-i’m sorry I couldn’t have been the father you deserved… But I love you puppy.” Another shot rang out as glass from the window shattered and Shiro fell to the ground. 

“Papa!” Yuki was trying to make him wake up but he had already died from the bullet put through his skull. “Papa please don’t go I-I still need you…”

“Our job is finished. Let’s go.” The woman in blue said. 

“Y-you… killed m-my papa…” Yuki sobbed as she stood up brandishing her pipe “I’m gonna kill you!” She shouted only to feel a dull pain in the back of her neck as she fell to the ground. She tried to stay conscious but her vision was slowly fading as the woman in blue walked over and kneeled in front of her.

“Sssh now little one. This was nothing personal strictly business. You should be grateful your father convinced us to let you live. Now go to sleep puppy.” Yuki lost consciousness after that. 

When she woke up she was in her bedroom, surrounded by pictures of her family, her sisters, her mother, and her father.  _ Papa! _ She thought praying it was a nightmare she got out of bed and ran into the hallway.

“Papa! Papa!” She shouted as she ran down the halls and bumped into Winter.

“Yuki? Thank goodness you’re awake.” Winter said kneeling down.

“W-Winter where’s papa?” Winter’s eyes softened more at her frantic half sister’s scared tone.

“I’m sorry Yuki. But Shiro’s gone.” Winter said as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

Dream/Flashback end

 

Yuki shot up from bed breathing heavily tears streaming down her face once more. She looked around the room to see no one was around but there was a note on her desk. She picked it up and read it

_ Hey Yuki it’s Bel, we’re down at the gym doing some weekend training before game night if you care to join us _ .

Yuki sighed and thought  _ Game night? _ She shook off her confusion and got ready to join her team down at the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and since I didn't upload this last week like I should have. I will be uploading this as well as the chapter of the Wondering Faunus that I would have been uploading this week anyway. So you get two uploads and this story will be updated next week as scheduled. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. No Dresses and Some Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team SLVR has arrived at Beacon just in time for the dance and Sylvia is making it a point to fluster Yuki right off the bat. But Yuki doesn't want to go dress shopping with the help of team MYNT and Lithi as well as Vanna along with Weiss Yuki is dragged from her dorm room and to Vale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teams MYNT and SLVR are OC teams of Centurion all members of those teams are his OCs that I've been given use of. Enjoy the chapter ^_^

A few weeks had gone by since the investigation, Yuki had become more invested in becoming stronger as Blake became more and more invested in looking for answers. However Yuki’s team wasn’t gonna let her train 24/7 and forced her to take breaks. She didn’t have anything against this however and was more than happy to take one day out of the week to relax herself along with her teammates. 

VYLT just watched a match between Pyrrha and CRDL, Pyrrha of course destroyed the team Bel smiled watching the fight the entire time. Much to Yuki’s surprise Bel and Pyrrha were pretty great friends, they were as close as Yuki was to Winter and Weiss and on occasion Pyrrha would join them for game nights. After Pyrrha was about to get off the stage a guy named Mercury challenged her to a fight which set Bel off.

“Miss. Nikos has just finished a match I suggest you…”

“I’ll fight him.” Bel raised her hand.

“Very well Miss. Vermilion and Mr. Black please come down and prepare for battle.” Goodwitch said. 

With that the two went down to the stage and Mercury didn’t look happy about it. He wanted to fight Pyrrha for a reason and Bel just ruined that.

“Oh don’t give me that look.” Bel smirked. “You shouldn’t have challenged someone who had just had a match, it’s very disrespectful. Especially when you have the audacity to think just because she might be tired means you can win.” 

“When both combatants are ready you may begin.”

Bel placed her shield in front of her and her sword just behind it aimed at him. The buzzer went off and before Mercury could move Bel sprinted forward and fainted a shield bash but as soon as he jumped back she thrusted her sword forward grazing his cheek as he jumped to the side once more. 

“Hm…” Mercury hummed dodging her shield once more as he threw a kick which she blocked and using her shield threw him across the stage. 

Bel rushed forward and dodged his second kick before bashing his face in with his shield knocking him off balance before she slashed at his chest. The two went at it for another few exchanges before Mercury put some distance between them and looked at Glynda.

“I forfeit.” He said and Bel stopped her blade just short of his throat. 

“Excuse me? Giving up so easily?” Bel sounded offended.

“Well I never wanted to fight you to begin with. And besides we’re clearly leagues apart fighting a losing battle is just no fun.” 

“We’re not here to have fun!”

“Now now. That’s enough you two. Miss. Vermilion is the winner.” The bell went off and students began to file out. “Don’t forget the dance is this Sunday and your first mission is Monday I will not accept excuses.” 

“Tch. disrespectful coward.” Bel muttered sheathing her sword and folded her shield up  She joined her teammates were were going to head to the training gym before they settled in to do school work then prep for game night.

As they walked someone snuck up behind Yuki and smacked her on her rear causing her to yelp. “Eep!” she then growled and pulled one of her swords “how dare you!” She turned and slashed at the unknown person only to be pinned against the wall and have her sword caught.

“Now now is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?” Sylvia asked her silver eyes captivating Yuki’s light grey ones.

Yuki blushed deeply and began to stumble over her words. “S-S-Sylvia…”

“Ahem.” Bel cleared her throat. “Do you mind unhanding my teammate?”

“N-not that I-I’m complaining…” Yuki whimpered slightly.

“Who’s she?” Lily asked.

“My my. Yuki didn’t you tell them about me?” Sylvia smiled.

“Well Sylv...I...okay could you let me go I can’t talk like this…”

“What if I like when you stutter?” Sylvia smirked.

Yuki blushed more and squirmed a bit. “Sylviaaaaa…” she whined 

“Okay Sylvia I think you’ve embarrassed the wolf pup enough.” Lithi said walking up behind her leader.

“I guess.” Sylvia sighed slightly disappointed that the game was over.

“Meanie…” Yuki muttered sheathing her sword and regaining her composure. “Okay introductions.”

“That was fast…” Lithi whispered.

“Cute isn’t it?” Sylvia smiled.

“Sylvia, Lithi these are my teammates. Bellonari Vermilion, Lily, and Thomas Titania. Guys this is Sylvia and Lithi.”

“Her girlfriend.” Sylvia said.”

“And I’m Sylvia’s but will play with the puppy.” Lithi smiled making Yuki blush again.

“You two are jerks!” Yuki shouted.

“And you still love us.” Both teased.

“Yeah… I do…” She shook her head. “Anyway Bel is the leader Lily is a gun freak and Thomas...is Thomas.”

“Hey.” Thomas objected and someone sneezed.

“Bless you sis.” Yuki said as Weiss walked over.

“Yuki who are these two?” Weiss asked.

“You know them. Sylvia and Lithi. Remember?”

“Oh yeah. You’re the two that robbed Yuki of her innocence.”

“Oh trust me I gave it to them.” Yuki then noticed Sylvia looking her sister over and smiling.

“I’d take yours too if you like.” Both Schnee’s blushed deeply and Weiss began to stutter.

“I-I t-think Ruby needs me bye!” She quickly walked off and vanished around the corner.

“Sylvia why do you have to do that?” Yuki asked.

“Hey I’d also make a pass at Winter too. Maybe all three of you if you’re up for it.” Yuki turned redder than Ruby’s cape at the thought.

“Anyway!” Yuki shouted trying to change the subject off her and her sisters being played with by Sylvia. “New team. Girlfriend. And girlfriend’s girlfriend.”

“Not impressed.” Bel and Sylvia said at the same time.

“Oh no.” Yuki muttered.

“Fight?” Lithi whispered.

“Oh yeah.” Yuki nodded.

“How can you tell?”

“Bel is literally a war machine and she just got cock blocked in combat class.”

“Oh.”

“You two done gossiping?” Bel asked and Yuki stood at attention.

“At ease little wolf.” Sylvia said staring Bel down and Yuki relaxed.

“I didn’t tell you to relax Schnee.” Yuki stood up straight again.

“Alright come on let’s go.” Sylvia said. “No one orders my little wolf around accept me in the bedroom.” 

“Sylvia!” Both Yuki and Lithi shouted.

“You both know I’m not sorry.” The two sighed.

“Lily Thomas prepare the burn cream.” Yuki said.

“Why’s that?” Lily asked.

“Because our leader’s gonna lose.”

“Jee thanks for the vode of confidence.” Bel said.

“I’m sorry but I’ve seen Sylvia take five teams of four by herself. You may be known as the War Goddess but she’s something else.” Yuki said.

“Well then you’re going to be disappointed because this is when she loses.” Bel said confidently. 

Yuki blushed a bit and Lithi knew exactly what she was thinking. “If she does lose and that’s a big if. You want me to help out later?” 

“No...Lithi I enjoy it more when she’s rough.” 

This made the other girls accept Sylvia blush deeply. “Oh little wolf I’m not going to lose but I’ll be as rough as you want me to be.” 

“When you’re done flirting I’ll be in the arena.” Bel said walking away.

“Right behind you.” Sylvia smirked. 

 

Time-skip   
VYLT’s dorm.

 

Thomas walked back in with a bag of ice and handed it to Lily who placed it on Bel’s other shoulder while Yuki held one on her back and right shoulder.

“I warned you.” 

“Oh shut up and go get fucked.” Bel growled.

“Don’t tempt me. If I go you’ll be out a player.”

“Player for what?” Sylvia asked now standing in the doorway and Yuki blushed.

“It’s game night.” Yuki said  _ She’s gonna think I’m a nerd. _

“DnD night.” Lily smiled.

“Oh really? Got room for one more?” Sylvia smirked.

“You too Sylv?”

“Oh and Lithi and I will be taking Yuk later.”

“Well looks like I’m gonna be sore tomorrow…” 

 

Time-skip.

 

The next morning Yuki woke up snuggled up to Sylvia with Lithi on the silver eyed woman’s right. She sat up and yawned and threw one a shirt that was laying on the floor. When she went to walk to the bathroom she got tugged back slightly and nearly fell on her ass. She was momentarily confused until she realized she was still wearing the collar and leash from last night’s “play time”. She blushed deeply and tried to wake Sylvia up but wasn’t able to so she sighed.

“If I take it off she’ll be mad at me...but I really need to use the bathroom and her grip is really strong…” Yuki whimpered a bit.

Yuki tried pulling the leash from Sylvia’s grip but failed miserably. She sighed and shook her head before crossing her legs and laid back down praying Lithi would wake up to let her out of the collar soon.

“Hey… Lithi…” Yuki lightly tugged on the older faunus’ wing causing her to stur. “Lithi wake up…”

“Aaa. What is it?” She asked sleepily. 

“I have to use the bathroom and Sylvia won’t let go of the leash…” 

“Ooookay.” She yawned and unhooked the leash. “Make it quick.”  
“Thank you…” Yuki hopped off the bed and bolted to the bathroom.

A few moments later Yuki came back and gave Lithi a kiss on the cheek.

“You have no idea how much I needed to go…” 

“Given the speed you ran to the bathroom I have an idea.” She smiled. “Now be quiet I’m still tired.” She clipped the leash back onto Yuki’s collar and went back to sleep as Yuki snuggled into Sylvia once more.

After another hour the three of them got up and got fully dressed and ready, Yuki had a suspicion Lithi and Vana might try to take her dress shopping and she had no intention of doing such a thing. She went back to her team’s dorm and had next to no intention to go anywhere, except Lily was already trying to get Bel to go dress shopping with her. Bel like Yuki was having none of it. 

“Awww pleeeeease?” Lily begged.

“I’m not wearing some stupid frilly dress.” Bel said.

“But who says you have to get a dress? It’s boring if I go by myself.” the pink eyed girl started to give Bel puppy eyes. 

“Why don’t you beg Yuki to go with you I’m sure she’s not busy anymore.”

“No.” Yuki said flat out. “I just ran away from Lithi and Vana I’m not going dress shopping.”

“Why not?” 

“Because I don’t wear skirts and I’ll be damned if I wear a dress.” Yuki said.

Just then the door swung open and Weiss popped in and grabbed Yuki by the collar of her shirt and started dragging her along.

“No sister of mine is going to a dance without a dress.” she said 

“Gah! Weiss! Let me go!”

“Oh no Lithi told me that you bolted at the mere mention of dress shopping now come on.” 

“Weiss if you don’t let me go I’ll tell Ruby what you wrote about her in your letter!”

“You wouldn’t!” Weiss gasped.

“Try me!” Yuki smirked.

“You wouldn’t.” Weiss said more confidently and Yuki sighed knowing she was beaten.

“Fine you win.”

“Can I come too?!” Lily beamed.

“Of course.” Weiss smiled. “Bel want to join us?”

“Fine.” Bel sighed. “Not like I’ll get a date to the dance anyway.” 

“Oh come on Bel don’t be like that.” Lily sighed.

“It’s true. It’s probably just gonna be me and Pyrrha standing on a balcony alone. As usual.” Bel rolled her eyes.

After the shopping Yuki, Bel, and Lily placed their newly purchased dresses in one of the closets where they knew Thomas wouldn’t look. Soon after Yuki got a text from Yang asking about helping her with Blake.

“I know I said earlier don’t get involved. But the girl needs someone to set her straight.” Bel said. 

“Agreed.” Yuki sighed throwing her coat back on. “Honestly I was looking forward to a nice soak in the tub but whatever.” Yuki walked out of the dorm but before she closed the door. “By the way Thomas the second Lithi and Vana get here tomorrow your choices are the door or window choose your exit wisely” 

“Huh?” Thomas looked up “Okay I’ll be ready.” he sighed as the door closed. 

Yuki found Blake before Yang, meaning she got first crack at the cat faunus  _ Okay Yuki throw it at her hard _ . She thought.

“Hey Blake got a second to talk?” She asked.

“Not really I’m kind of busy right now.” Blake said.

“I know but...no one else on my team would understand and I just figured your history with the Fang would probably give me some insight on what I should do…” She sighed. “But if you’re too busy I guess I won’t waste your time.” 

“Wait… Look I’m sorry” Blake said. “Wanna talk somewhere private?”

“Please.” 

The two faunus went to an empty room and sat down. After a minute of quiet Yuki let out a small sigh.

“I’m sure Weiss has already told you but I found out that Thomas is a member of the family that killed my birth father. Weiss knows no one else does but I’ve been investigating who killed my father and who hired them.”

“Okay. Well when I left the White Fang I know that Adam wasn’t happy about it. I just ran away I don’t know if there’s anything I can tell you.”  
“Adam killed a lot of people right?” 

“Yeah… he did…”

“And because of that you want to stop him right? Even if that means putting yourself in danger?” 

“I want to stop him because I couldn’t see him changing right in front of me.” She replied. “Maybe if I had I could have stopped him.” 

“And you think you can do that with the bags under your eyes?” 

“Excuse me?” Blake asked.

“I was eight years old when my dad died. I tried my hardest to avenge his death the night we were all out. See the woman who shot him was making a deal with a white fang member. You know I almost died. Had it not been for Bel and Lily I’d be dead and gone.”

“You didn’t want advice did you? You wanted to lecture me.” Blake sounded annoyed and went for the door but a black glyph slammed the door shut.

“I did you’re right. But only because if I don’t you are going to end up dead and I’m sorry I’ve had too many of my friends die because of foolish choices.” Yuki got a little choked up. “You know what happened to my first team?”

“No what does that have to do with…”

“They all died because of me. So ask yourself. If Ruby, Yang and Weiss die to save you because you can’t protect yourself can you live with that guilt?” The glyph vanished. “Because I barely can. Also you seem to have forgotten that I already told you about my team’s untimely demise just goes to show how useless you are in your current state.”  With that Yuki left the room leaving Blake to think about what she said. 

“Tch. whatever…” Blake muttered walking away. 

Yuki called Yang and watched as Blake headed to the library. “Yang. she’s going to the library…. Yeah I talked to her...my voice? Oh I um it got a little heated and I’m trying to calm myself down...No problem don’t be sorry. Alright bye. Good luck.” 

“So little wolf been playing matchmaker?” Sylvia asked before wrapping her arm around Yuki from behind.

“S-Sylv….d-don’t sneak up on me like that…”

“I wouldn’t call it matchmaker more like peacekeeper.” Lithi said leaning against the wall after circling around the two.

“Oh come on give me a break...Yang asked for my help how could I say no?”

“Well it’s a simple two letter word little wolf” Sylvia smirked.

“So Yuki, how do you want your hair done up?” Vana asked 

“I have that covered thank you very much.” Weiss said walking up to the group. 

“I’m not doing the side ponytail sis.” Yuki said flat out with zero emotion.

“Oh fine what about a nice braid?”

“Sounds good to me.” Yuki smiled. 

After lunch Yuki decided to hit the gym to do some training, she set the simulation to high determined to beat her score from last time. As time past the waves of simulated grimm got larger and more frequent. However Yuki wasn’t giving an inch her last score was close to being beaten.  _ Just 900 more then I can stop for today… _ She thought. Waves of Ursai and Beowolves rushed at her as she beheaded and stabbed through them before mowing down a wave of creeps. She switched her weapons to knuckle duster mode and brought her fist down on a boarbatusk’s head.  Then came larger grimm and they presented more of a challenge to the young huntress. She switched back to sword mode and slashed the heads off a King taijitu. Before slashing the stinger off a Deathstalker and running her blade through its eye. 

“Come on… almost done…” She muttered as she shot down a nevermore using a powerful blast of burn dust.

By the end of the simulation Yuki’s aura was down to 30% and she had just barrelly beaten her score.  _ 1800 not bad… _ she thought sheathing her blades and heading to the showers.

Once she got out she saw Lily waiting for her with a nervous expression on her face. “Lily? What’s up?”  
“Um how did you, Sylvia and Lithi get together?” she asked blushing slightly.

“Well, that’s a long story.” Yuki smiled. “But what’s up? Thinking about asking someone to the dance and just don’t know how to do it?”

“No just...Thomas is just kinda stupid…” 

“So the innocent flower girl likes the goofball mercenary?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Just ask him don’t do anything stupid or special just say would you like to go to the dance with me? And if he says no we’ll throw him out the window tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” She smiled. “But I still wanna hear about you getting together with Sylvia and Lithi.” 

“Long story short after my team died I started to get hazed… a lot. Three guys cornered me outside the locker room one day and well...I started a fight that I couldn’t finish it. Sylvia had to finish it for me.” Yuki started playing with her hair a bit. “That day on I started hanging out with SLVR at lunch between classes It was like I had my own personal escorts from classes to the dorms. And I guess Sylvia, Lithi and I just kinda caught feelings for each other.”

“And those rings you wear around your neck?”

“Jeez asking a lot of personal questions aren’t you?” Yuki giggled. “Uri and Lynt were jeweler's kids. And when the team got together they had these rings made for us.” She took the one off her finger and showed Lily the inscription.  _ Yuki Schnee. Team Captain _ is what it said. “The other’s say similar things but when they died I put the three rings on a cord and made sure that I never lose them. They’re always with me. I’m still the captain of team YULE.” 

“I see.” Lily smiled. “Well thanks you might want to talk to Bel. she seems kinda annoyed.”

“Isn’t that just how Bel is?”

“More so than usual.” The two laughed and Lily went off to find Thomas.

When she found Bel she looked pretty steamed yet she walked over anyway and leaned against the wall.

“So what’s got the goddess of war all angry today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed as always feel free to leave comments and constructive criticism. Next week is going to be more Wondering Faunus hope you guys have a great rest of your week!


	5. Dance Night!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big night of the dance! Yuki is obviously going with her girlfriends, Sylvia and Lithi, (Centurion's OCs) Thomas and Lily are going together. But what about Bel? Who would dare ask Beacon's War Goddess to a dance? The answer isn't as difficult to find as it seems. But everyone manges to have a good time before the night's end. Then it's back to business as VYLT prepares for a mission and Yuki is starting to have some bad memories resurface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY Warning there's some sexual themes in this chapter. Nothing descriptive but it is there!  
> I'm also going to be introducing a few new OCs all of which are Centurion's Characters!

After Yuki’s talk with Bel she could sympathize with her leader yet thought the way she was handling the situation less than mature. Yuki woke up first and showered before throwing Thomas’ stuff together. She then noticed Lily’s sleepy smile and sighed. 

“Must have said yes. Good no one’s getting thrown out a window today.”

Once everyone was awake Thomas grabbed his stuff and left to join Rosland, Grigio and Ebony. That’s when SLV, and RWBY walked into the room grinning with delight with the acceptation of Ruby who seemed more annoyed than anything. 

“Don’t worry Ruby you’re not the only one in this room that doesn’t like this situation.” Bel said.

“But Sylv is the only one that’s getting her way in this situation.” Yuki sighed.

“Little wolf that’s because I scare them.” Sylvia smiled.

“Okay girls let’s get started!” Vana said smiling ear to ear.

“That just makes you look creepy Vana.” Weiss said.

“She’s not wrong.” Yuki agreed.

“Whatever.” Vana kept her smile.

“Weiss and I have to leave a little early to go set up but we’ll help with as much as we can.” Yang said smirking at Yuki who hid behind Sylvia.

“Darling protect me.” she whimpered.

“Now what fun would that be?” Sylvia asked.

“Please? I’ll let you do whatever you want to me later.”  
“I already do that.” Sylvia smirked. "Besides I think it'll be more fun to mess up their work later."

Sylvia pushed Yuki towards her sister who latched onto her and sat her down and began brushing her hair. “I hate you so much…”

“Won’t be saying that later little wolf.” Sylvia smirked again.

“Can you refrain from talking about dirtying up my sister?” Weiss asked.

“I can dirty you up if you like.” Sylvia licked her lips and the other girls in the room blushed a deep red. 

“I-I don’t th-think that’ll be necessary…” Weiss said and Sylvia laughed.

“Just like your sister.” 

“Yuki say something…” Weiss whispered into her ear.

“Nothing I can say will stop her sis.” Yuki relaxed into the chair and yawned a bit. “Besides I may be a masochist but even I have to admit it’s fun watching you squirm.”

“Yuki!” Weiss shouted.

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” Yuki rolled her eyes and winked at Sylvia. 

Bel joined Sylvia in the corner and crossed her arms, as this went on and Sylvia took notice of how unhappy she seemed.

“Not a fan of makeup?” Sylvia asked.

“Nope.”

“Neither am I but good for me no one can force me into it. Bad for you because they can.” 

“What are you-” 

“Oh Beeeeeel.” Lily said smirking along with Yang and Weiss. 

“Onward into battle War Goddess.” Sylvia smirked up from her scroll.

Once everyone’s hair and makeup was done Sylvia left the room to shower and change into her tux. As soon as Yuki was done zipping up her dress she got a text from Blake.

_ Blake: Hey...um could you give me a hand with my makeup? _

_ Yuki: Of course. Weiss and Yang just left meet you at your dorm? _

_ Blake: Sounds good...thank you...and I’m sorry… _

_ Yuki: No need to be sorry Blake _ .

With that Yuki told Lily and Bel she had to go help Blake and walked off carrying her heels after slipping on her boots. 

 

Timeskip.

Ballroom

 

Yuki was dressed in a simple fitting black sleeveless dress with white accents and black gloves that went up to her elbows. Around her neck was her usual necklaces as well as a black choker and she had on black heels her hair done up in a nice braid falling down her right shoulder. She met up with Lily who was dressed in a light pink low cut dress with red designs going up the sleeves and a cropped jacket. Thomas was dressed in a grey tux with a red tie and dress shoes. 

“So where’s Bel?” Yuki asked.

“She said she’s gonna be coming in with Pyrrha you know how those two are.” Lily smiled.

“Yeah I do.” Yuki rolled her eyes a bit.

“So where are your dates?” Thomas asked.

“Oh they’re already inside. I wanted to meet up with you guys.” 

With that the three walked inside the ballroom to see Yang in a simple white dress she smiled at the group.

“Well aren’t you all dressed to impress.” She said.

“I mean that’s the goal isn’t it?” Thomas asked.

“I suppose.”

The four talked for a bit and then moved on, Yuki said her goodbyes to the two who went to the dance floor and sat with Vana and Rosland who were sitting down. She spotted Sylvia dancing with Lithi who had her head rested on Sylvia’s shoulder and a smile on her face. 

Meanwhile Pyrrha was on a balcony with Jaune who was shocked that the red haired girl didn’t get a date to the dance. And was left standing there speechless that he was so stupid.

“You know. I’ve seen a lot of idiots. But you take the cake.” Bel said walking up to him.

Bel was dressed in a simple purple gown with golden accents and some golden laurels in her hair.

“Oh um Bel right?” Jaune asked.

“Yeah that’s me, I’m just trying to see what Pyrrha sees in you because honestly you’re so naive it’s disgusting. I mean come on, can’t you see that she would have killed to have been your date tonight?”

“W-what are you talking about?” Jaune started to get defensive.

“I’m talking about the fact she had to come with me and I with her because stupid guys like you are too afraid to ask us out to things like this.” Bel sighed shaking her head. “Honestly if you can’t see she’s head over heels for you then you are hopeless.” 

“What are you talking about? Pyrrha can do so much better than…”

“But she doesn’t want someone better she wants you you dumb-ass!”

There was a sneeze inside and Yuki’s voice could be heard saying “Bless you Sylvia.”

“But you’re too focused on a girl you can’t have and instead of looking at the one who wants you you’d rather chase something you’ll never reach.” Bel growled. “You have no idea how lonely it is being labeled as Unattainable or having guys all around you feel intimidated because of the pedestal you’re put on.”

“And you do?” Jaune asked and Bel grabbed him by his tie.

“You bet your ass I do! Like Pyrrha I’ve been blessed with natural talent and men think I’m too good for them because of it.” She pushed him away. “Now I think you have a dress to put on.” Bel left the balcony as Neptune walked up passing her.

Later Jaune walked in with a dress, then JNPR began to dance and took over the dance floor. Bel was up on one of the higher levels of the room and was glaring at the team. 

“So just gonna stand up here and be jealous of your girl crush all night?” Yuki asked walking up to her with some punch. 

“I’m not jealous. I just don’t like dances.” Bel said.

“Bel we’ve been teammates for a while now, don’t bullshit with me.”

“Shut up Schnee.” she growled. “You don’t know anything about it.”

“Having one’s own fame isolate them form others? Yeah what would a Schnee know about that? Beside the point. Just because you don’t have a date doesn’t mean you have to be up here sulking by yourself. You’ve got friends a team and I’m sure there’s more than a few people down there who would kill to dance with you”

“Like who?” 

“Well there’s that leopard faunus girl who’s walking up the stairs right now with a smile on her face, and there’s that cat eyed guy who was looking up here a minute ago.” 

“What are you-”

“Um hi.” A girl with long purple hair, and bright purple eyes with a leopard tail walked up to the two girls. She was wearing an open back light purple dress and heels.

“Hello?” Bel said.

“I’ll just leave you two alone.”

“Yuki don’t you d…”  
“Have fun Bel.” Yuki said in a sing song voice walking back over to Sylvia and Lithi.

“So um my name is Twilight Snow. and I noticed that you didn’t seem to be having fun and I wanted to ask if you wanted to dance?” Twilight smiled at the wolf tailed girl.

“I don’t see what it could hurt.” Bel sighed after a minute and Twilight smiled brightly taking her hand.

The two began to slow dance and as the music picked up in tempo they began to dance next to each other. As they danced Bel started to smile slightly and Twilight was happy to see it. “I knew you’d look prettier with a smile.” She said and Bel blushed slightly.

“Thank you…” She said quietly.

As the night went on Bel and Twilight had a few dances when Nero asked Bel to dance and she happily agreed. She felt bad leaving Twilight. But Twilight said it was fine and she was only trying to make sure everyone was having a good time. Nero and Bel had a fun time while Yuki smirked from the sidelines with Sylvia and Lithi.

“That smirk of yours isn’t as cute as that scared blushy face.” Sylvia said.

“Well you can’t exactly make me make that face right now can you? Too many witnesses.”  

“Well maybe it’s time we go so I can.” Sylvia whispered into her ear causing Yuki to blush.

Back with Bel and Nero the two seemed to be having a good time Nero thought she was cute but had his eyes on someone else and he got the feeling she had her eyes on someone else as well.

“So who’s the guy you like?” He asked.

“Well...he’s graduating this year. And he’s probably not interested in me.” She blushed slightly

“Why?”

“Well I mean I’m nothing special...and besides he probably has a girlfriend or something.”

“Listen. Any guy would be blessed to have you as his girlfriend. Don’t sell yourself short.” That’s when Nero caught her gaze and noticed she was looking at a tall blonde guy in a nice tux. “That him?”

“Yeah…” She blushed more. “His name is Minervos and he’s the leader of his team.” She sighed happily. 

“I hear he’s a dick.” Nero said.

“Well whatever you’ve heard it’s wrong. He’s always helping out us lower classmen, giving helpful advice and such...But like I said he wouldn’t want me.” 

“And like I said. If that’s the case he’s an idiot.”  _ She’s head over heels for him and I doubt I could steal her attention. Oh well… _ Nero was slightly disappointed at this fact. “Well why don’t you go talk to him?”

“No.” Bell said quickly. “I can’t....” 

Her blush deepened and she shook her head again. “Why not?”

“Because talking to boys isn’t exactly my strong suit in case you haven’t noticed.” 

As the night went on Bel continued to dance with either Nero or Twilight, Yuki, Sylvia and Lithi went back to the dorms for some “fun”. Leaving Thomas and Lily to enjoy themselves. They stood outside on a balcony looking at the moon and stars for a while. Thomas heard a thud behind them.

“Slowly now…” A voice said.

Thomas sighed and turned around. “Excuse you Minerva.” He growled at the woman in black and grey armor. 

“You know if I didn’t know better I’d say you hate me.” She pouted.

“I don’t hate you. I hate what you do and how you do it.”

“How does she do it?” Lily asked whispering to him.

“Seduction…” Thomas said.

“Oh.” Lily said.

“Well anyway.” Minerva said moving her hair back. “Mom wants to know when you’re gonna visit home.” 

“Why would she care?” Thomas asked.

“Oh come on baby brother. You’re her little boy. Sometimes Ally think you’re her favorite.” 

“Yeah shooting at me a few months ago. Feel the love sis.” 

“Well to be fair you blew up a building with her in it so. Anyway onto actual business.” Minerva reached behind her and before she could show what she had in her hand Thomas had a knife to her throat. “Now now no need for that.”

“Slowly show me your hand.” He was dead serious.

“Alright… just calm down.” She slowly took her hand from behind her back and held up a piece of paper. “Mom asked me to give you this she wants to talk to the Schnee girl.” 

Thomas took the piece of paper and it had on it a scroll number and an address “What makes mom think Yuki wants to talk to her at all?”

“Well you know. Our moms are weird.” She said placing her helmet back on. “Anyway I have to be going. Time is money and I’ve spent enough talking to you.” 

With that she took off into the night sky Thomas glaring at her the entire time. “She does have a nice butt…” Lily said out loud.

“Seriously?” 

“What? Just being honest.”  
“Whatever.” He sighed. “We should probably tell Yuki…” 

He took out his scroll and called her “n-not a g-g-goood time Thomas!” Yuki moaned and Thomas blushed heavily.  
“S-s-sorry!” He shouted and hung up.

“What is it?”  
“I interrupted play time…”

“Oh gods…” Lily blushed deeply. “Did it sound hot?”

“Lily!” That’s when Thomas felt his scroll vibrate and he blushed at what he saw.

Sylvia had sent him a picture of her sitting behind Yuki with her chin on the girl’s shoulder smirking. Yuki’s eyes were nearly rolled up into the back of head, and her tongue was hanging out a deep crimson blush ran across her face.

_ Trust me she’s having a very good time _ . Is all the message said.

“Thomas? What’s wrong?” Lily tried looking over his shoulder and he quickly deleted the message.

“Nothing...let’s go back inside…” 

“Okay?” She questioned. “Weirdo.”

“Oh yeah I’m the weird one.” This caused the pink eyed girl to giggle.

“Okay you got me.”

Back in the dorms Yuki was panting clinging to Sylvia who was still smirking.

“De...delete it…” She panted.

“Hmm nope.” 

Yuki whined and snuggled into Sylvia more before closing her eyes. “Meanie.” 

“Shhhh little wolf. you’ve got a big day ahead of you tomorrow.”

“Okay…” She sighed relaxing.

“There you go…” Sylvia smiled petting the top of Yuki’s head as Lithi laid down on her other side and kissed her on the cheek.

“Wolf finally sleeping?” Lithi whispered.

“Mhm.” 

“We should get some sleep too.”

With that Lithi wrapped her wings around both of them and closed her eyes Sylvia did as well sandwiched between the two Faunus. At some point in the night Sylvia woke to hear Yuki whimpering in her sleep. So she shifted and moved the wolf faunus between her and Lithi who had also heard the poor thing’s distress and both wrapped their arms around her. Yuki seemed to calm down after that making both the older girls smile before they returned to sleeping.

The next morning Yuki woke up between the two of them and sighed sadly. “I got between them again…”

“Don’t feel bad about it.” Lithi said making the younger faunus jump

“Huh?”  
“You were whimpering in your sleep. It actually breaks Sylvia’s heart to hear that. Mine too. So we put you between us and you calmed down right away.” Lithi smiled and kissed her on the nose making Yuki blush.

“Y-you didn’t have to…”

“We wanted to little wolf.” Sylvia said opening her eyes. “Now get up get ready. You’re team’s probably waiting for you.”

“Okay.” Yuki smiled and showered. 

 

Timeskip

VYLT’s Dorm

Yuki walked into the dorm looking like she was dressed for war, she wore her usual gear but had added to her belt a fifty caliber pistol and extra clips as well as dust vials. Bel noticed she seemed a lot more tense than usual yet she figured out why remembering that she had lost her team on a training mission.

“Don’t worry Yuki.” Bel said.

“We’re only shadowing a huntsmen on a mission we’ll be fine.” She smiled at her still new teammate.

“I know...I just...I’m nervous.” Yuki sighed. 

“I know. Can’t blame you after ya know.” Bel said then she did something Yuki wasn’t expecting. She hugged Yuki. “But don’t worry we’re going to make it through this together.” 

“Thank you…” Yuki whispered.

“Alright now don’t get all emotional on me Schnee.”

_ “Would all first years report to the amphitheater.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Centurion's new Characters  
> Midnight,  
> Twilight  
> Nero  
> Yale   
> Team MYNT (mint)   
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! once more I'm sorry for not uploading for a while ^^;. Also next chapter of this story is gonna be a doosy be prepared for blood!


	6. A Goddess' Rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bel's past come back to haunt her on their first mission, while Yuki's past trauma also rears it's ugly head. Both have to face the fears they hold in the back of their minds. Lily and Thomas will be there to help both but Bel's rage will be let loose and her entire team is owed an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo I'm alive, not that work has been busy or I've been sick, I've just had a case of the lazy bones and lack of inspiration. So Enjoy the chapter!

“Quiet down now everyone Professor Ozpin has a few words to share before we begin.” Goodwitch said.

“Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale the four kingdoms of remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed and oppression. A war that was about a lot more than where boarders fell and who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are aware many could not stand for.” Ozpin sighed. “As a result those who opposed this tyranny, started naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that has held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism and unity. Through diversity. As I said we stand together united. But this bond cannot exist without effort, which is why while the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses will work to up hold it.”

After that motivational speech VYLT went to look at the mission boards, Thomas tapped Yuki on the shoulder. “I have something to tell you.”

“Hm?” Yuki asked.

“Minerva was here last night...the broken heart one. She wanted me to give you this.” he handed Yuki the scroll number and address. “Apparently mom wants to talk.”

“I’m assuming that’s what your poorly timed call was about?”  
“Yeah…”

“And please tell me you deleted that picture?”

“Yeah I did.”

“Good boy.”

Bel was looking over the mission boards and froze when she saw the word bandits. 

“Guys. any objections to beating down some bandits?”

No one objected so she signed them up for the mission, and headed to their assigned bullhead. When they arrived they saw a woman with  long sandy blonde hair, lynx ears, deep cyan eyes, and tan skin. She was dressed in  black tank top, a cropped jacket and military fatigue pants with tan boots and she had two golden gauntlets on her arms that had skulls over her hands and the rib cages wrapping around her arms and on her hands she wore  a pair of fingerless gloves.

“Hello children.” She smiled. “So you four are my charges for this mission?”

“Yes ma’am.” Bel replied. “Bellonari Vermilion. But you can call me Bel.” 

“Yuki Schnee.” Yuki smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you I’m kind of a fan…” 

“Aw thank you.” The huntress smiled more.

“My name’s Lily.” Lily introduced herself.

“And I’m Thomas Titania.” 

“Well children I am Cyan Solis. And I would like to make sure you’re all aware We’re not simply dealing with Grimm. Yes we will be encountering grimm there’s no doubt about it but we are dealing with other humans and faunus. If your life is truly in danger, you must not hesitate to take theirs.”

“Well… this just got dark…” Thomas muttered and captured Cyan’s attention she walked up to him.

“I’m being perfectly honest. This is the job you signed up for, I expect you to get your hands dirty.”

“Yes ma’am.” Thomas said standing up straight to which Cyan’s warm smile returned.

“Good now all aboard!” She turned on her heel and walked onto the Bullhead.

Meanwhile Sylvia’s scroll rang and she answered it. “Hey Oz.” She said.

“Ms. Argentum I would like to ask you to keep an eye on VYLT while they are on their mission.” He replied.

“I’m already on it. My team is already on a ship.” 

“I see. Thank you very much. Stay safe and make sure they come back in once piece.”

“Any other way was never an option or possibility.” 

They hung up and Sylvia joined her team on the bullhead.  _ Gonna make sure you’re safe little wolf. _ She thought as the ship took off and they followed from a farther distance from VYLT’s.

 

Timeskip

Town just outside Vale.

 

VYLT disembarked from the bullhead with Cyan bringing up the rear, she looked around and waved the pilot to take off. Once the airship was gone she looked at the first years.

“Alright we should check in with the town mayor first.” Cyan said. “Follow me and try not to act… well stupid.” 

The group walked over to the town gate and Cyan waved at the guards who let them through after everyone showed their Beacon ID’s Cyan’s however was a Shade Huntress licence. They walked through the town and noticed many of the buildings were demolished or broken into.  

“What happened?” Lily asked adjusting her shotgun strap. 

“Well recently this town went under a change in leadership. The last mayor had been fine paying the Bandit tribe protection money, the citizens got sick of it so they booted him out of his office. They put a man who wouldn’t take their tyranny, and one day when the bandit collector came through the new mayor took out a gun and shot him in the knee before making him limp out of town.”

“And when he got back to the tribe they attacked.” Bel guessed.

“Correct.” Cyan sighed. “Now the tribe has given the town a week to rethink its decision That week ended yesterday and they’re coming today.” 

“I see…” Bel said then thought thought  _ It can’t be… No it’s a typical bandit tactic _ .

They approached the town hall and walked up the steps. 

“Cyan Solis and team VYLT here to see the mayor.” Cyan said knocking on the door. “Thomas put your rifle to use and get to the top of the building. Lily stay out front,  Yuki, Bel take the side entrances.”

“And if they come in the back?” Lily asked

“They’ll be going out the front.” She smiled however this time the warmth was replaced with a chilling sense of dread. “If anyone tries to come in take them down. Remember don’t kill unless you have to.” With that Cyan walked into the building.

“So mr. Mayor, when are these little bandits supposed to get here?” Cyan asked.

“Mrs. Solis I’m worried about the young ones being outside by themselves…”

“Don’t worry about them Oz has taken measures to ensure they’re perfectly safe. It’s kind of a slap to the face but it can’t be helped.” 

“They’re supposed to be here by mid day… I’m worried that…” There was series of loud pops followed by shouting.

“I said back!” Lily’s voice echoed through the building as she racked Blossom once more.

“Well that’s my que I suppose.” Cyan stood up. “Please stay inside.” She walked out and kicked the door open to see a large group of poorly dressed men standing outside brandishing all sorts of different weapons. One of them was clutching his bloody leg “Should have engaged your aura there my friend.” She smirked.

“And who the hell are you?” one of them shouted.

“Just a housewife huntress with some trainees.”  Cyan simply said. “Now I would like to do this the easy way save the youngins some traumatizing experiences so why don’t you all just cuff yourselves and go to jail nice and easy and no one else has to get hurt?”

“I don’t think so.” A man dressed in a thick leather jacket walked to the head of the pack, he was significantly taller than Cyan and walked right up to her. Her eyes were just level with the man’s chest forcing her to look up at him.

“Well aren’t you tall?” 

“Indeed little lady. So how about you just step aside and…” He placed his hand on Cyan’s shoulder and was immediately brought to his knees when she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm.

“Didn’t your mama tell you it’s not polite to touch a lady without permission?” She asked tone shifted quickly.  
“Yuki! Bel you might want to get up here!”

“Yeah join the party.” Cyan said. “It’s about to get fun.” Her smile turned cold and dark.

“Gah! You stupid old whore! Let me go!”

“Yaknow I have a son myself lovely boy. Now what would your mama say if she heard you talking like that?” She twisted his arm more making him scream. “Apologize otherwise I’ll be breaking your arm.”

“Fuck off you stupid bit...GAH!” there was a sickening crack followed by a pop.

“Last chance for the rest of you!” Cyan shouted. “Come quietly and no one has to die today!” 

“I think someone needs to teach you some manners.” Another man walked through the crowd and Cyan pegged him as the leader of the small tribe. Cyan heard a gasp, and saw Bel standing there eyes wide in what she couldn’t decide was either fear, pure anger or both. 

“N-no fucking way… Hey boss it’s Bel!” a man shouted and the man looked over and locked eyes with her’s.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore…”

“Shut up and die!” Bel shouted before pulling her sword and undoing her shield.

Cyan sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well looks like it’s gonna be a bloodbath…” Yuki ran up and Cyan ordered her to wall off the rest of the town and with a swing of her sword a wall of ice cut off where the destroyed buildings ended and the untouched side of town began as Bel charged by herself.

Bel swung her sword at the bandit leader who simply blocked with his own weapon and smirked. “You left so quickly before we could even have a little fun.” he grinned and she growled at him and bashed his face with her shield. 

The man stumbled back and before he could recover a spear sprouted from his chest. The bandits that were shouting and ready to attack all stopped as the rest of VYLT and Cyan stood there shocked at what they had just witnessed. The man fell to his back as Bel walked slowly to his now lifeless body and put her boot on his gut before slowly pulling her spear from his chest.

“I don’t know how long you’ve been in Vale… you pile of scum too disgusting to call yourselves humans...But today is the day I finish what I started five years ago!” Bel shouted once more before pointing her spear at the next man. “So who wants to die next?”

There was a moment’s hesitation from the other side as Bel switched her spear back to sword form and a man with a rifle pulled back on the slide and opened fire while shouting his head off. Bel developed a devilish grin and put her shield in front of her as she charged forward. The bullets deflected or flattened against the metal and then she heard a series of panicked clicks indicating the weapon was empty so she bashed her shield into the man’s chest before dragging her sword from his shoulder to his hip cutting his entire front open with ease. He collapsed to the ground and the bandit tribe surrounded Bel as they all tried to subdue her however a shot rang out from the roof of the Mayor’s building and a man dropped to the ground as Thomas pulled the slide on his rifle back.

“So...these are them huh boss?” he muttered lining up another shot.

Some of the group set their sights on Lily and Yuki while others went after Cyan. Yuki and Lily covered each other while Cyan flicked her wrists and three blades shot out from the top of her gauntlets giving her six razor sharp claws. The two younger huntresses in training froze those who came at them or got in their way to the ground, while Cyan was injuring those that didn’t know how to use their aura and knocking them out. Thomas was taking non lethal yet crippling shots at the bandits legs and arms. Bel however was holding nothing back, she was ripping through the group leaving corpses in her wake. Two bandits attempted to rush her from opposite sides however the first was bashed in the face and the second had Bel’s sword thrust through his chest. She stood there and was breathing heavily as she pulled her sword from the dead man’s chest letting his body fall to the ground.

“You bitch!” a man shouted rushing forward and slashing at her only for Yuki to block it with one sword and slash upwards with the second after pushing him back freezing him in most of his right side with the acception of his neck and face. 

“Such rude language.” She said pushing him onto his back as he struggled to free himself from the thick layer of ice that was now holding him down.

“Thanks Schnee. You’ve made it a lot easier to kill him!” she shouted as she raised her sword but Yuki grabbed her wrist.

“That is enough.” She said as the remaining ten bandits started to run away only to be shot in the leg by Thomas.

“P-p-please don’t let her k-k-kill me!” the man kept shouting and Yuki glared down at him.

“If you don’t shut you face I’ll kill you!” She growled.

“Let go and he’ll shut up.” Bel said.

“I’m not letting go.”

“Let me go!” Bel shouted trying to pull free.

“Then drop the sword!” Yuki demanded.

“Not until he’s dead!”

Yuki refused to let go and Cyan finished securing the injured bandits leaving Lily in charge of making sure they stayed in place. She walked over and placed her hand on Bel’s shoulder.

“You’re teammate is right. That’s quite enough.” Cyan said.

“It won’t be enough until they are all dead!”

“You would kill them even though they can’t defend themselves?” Yuki asked her grip tightening on her leader’s wrist.

“I couldn’t defend myself when I was given to them! So why should they get to defend themselves!?” Bel kept struggling. “Just let go…” Bel’s voice began to tremble and Yuki felt her wrist relax as well as the rest of her arm.

Dropping her second sword Yuki let go of Bel’s sword arm before hugging her from behind. “I won’t let you go.”

Bel looked down at her blood smeared weapons and dropped her sword, she began to breath unsteadily as if she was about to cry yet she shed no tears. Yuki only held onto her tighter trying to calm her down.

“It’s gonna be okay Bel...we’ll help you through this.” Yuki said. “And unlike me you have your team to help you through the guilt that is to follow.”

“I won’t feel guilty for this… not for those sacks of shit and not for when I finally go home and beat the shit out of my damn mother… for giving me to those disgusting...things.”

Cyan had made a call to Sylvia telling her and her team to fall back for now while she got VYLT settled in at the Inn before she went looking for the Bandit’s camp. Sylvia and her team made a small camp just outside the town and as the sun was starting to set Sylvia made a fire.

“That was kinda rough don’t you think?” Vana asked.

“They were fine.” Sylvia said. “Had one of them been in danger we would have stepped in.”

“That’s not what I meant thought. Bel slaughtered a lot of people today.”

“It’s not like they were innocent.” Ros said leaning against a tree.

“I know but still. Shouldn’t we have stopped her?” 

“They need to learn their own lessons. As much as I would have loved to spare everyone involved that. This is the job they signed up for.”

“Still though.” Lithi said. “I can only imagine what those bastards did to her…”

“Best not to think about it.” Vana sighed.

Back at the Inn the four sat around the room in silents, that was until Bel broke it.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that…” 

“Don’t be sorry...But I want an explanation.” Yuki said looking up from the floor.

Bel closed her eyes and sighed. “Alright then…Let’s start at the beginning I guess.”

 

Flashback.

Vermilion Mansion 5 Years Ago

 

Bel sat in her room hugging her knees, she was staring at a picture of herself, her older sister Rey, and her mom and dad. She sniffled slightly and tried her best to hold back the flood that threatened to flow from her eyes. Her father had been sick for nearly a year and was pursuing treatment for his illness yet early that morning he passed away. She was trying her hardest not to cry, however she was not only sad that her father was gone forever but now she was in the same house all alone with her mother who hated her she was also scared. Then there was a knock at the door and Bel quickly grabbed the picture and hid it in her desk before standing in front of it after closing the drawer.

“W-who is it?” She asked.

“It’s Rey… Can I come in?”

“O-okay…” Bel sat back on her bed as Rey walked in with two bowls of ice cream.

“Hey Bells. I thought you might like something sweet. Yaknow to drown out the bitterness?”

“You know that’s not how that works Rey…” Bel said. 

“I know Bells… but still icecream never fails to make you smile. Dad always did say you were cuter with a smile on your face.” This alone was enough to make the young girl smile slightly as Rey sat down next to her and handed her a bowl. “And Mom doesn’t have to know you had this before dinner.”

“Okay.” Bel giggled as she began to eat.

“So Bel…”  _ Oh no… Rey’s gonna get serious… _ she thought.

“Hm?”

“I know with Dad gone you and mom are gonna be alone in this house...they just read his will down stairs and he’s taken care of us. Mom got his estate and a substantial portion of the family fortune. I got the company. Though it’s clear that he was thinking about you a lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s placed a large amount of money in a trust fund for you. He knew you want to be a huntress when you’re older… So he went ahead and filled out all the paperwork for you to attend Beacon when you’re older.”

“Mom’s just gonna use the money on herself…” Bel said.

“She’ll do no such thing.” Rey said in a stern voice before she relaxed. “I’ve been appointed the trusty meaning when you’re older all you need to do is come to me whenever you need it.” 

“Really?”

“Really.” Rey wrapped her arms around her younger sister. “I also know that you’re scared of living here by yourself with her. So after everything is settled...how would you like to come live with me?” Bel looked up at her sister and gave her the saddest hopeful look Rey had ever seen.

“You mean it?” Bel asked.

“Yeah I do.” Rey smiled down at her and Bel buried her face in Rey’s chest and began to lightly sob. 

“T-th-thank you Rey…” she said however it was muffled and Rey began to pet her head gently causing Bel’s tail to start wagging a bit.

“Anything for my baby sister.” Rey said 

“Rey? Why does mama hate me?” Bel felt Rey tense up at her question and looked up at her. “What is it?” 

“Mom’s holding something our father did against you. You have done nothing to deserve how she acts around you do you understand me?”

“I...I think so...but what did daddy do?” 

“That’s a story for when you’re older. You’re still too young to understand things like that right now.”

“When will I be able to understand?”

“Why don’t you ask me again when you’re fifteen?”

“Awwww… three years?”

“Three years Bells.” Rey giggled.

A few days after the funeral Rey noticed that their mother had been acting unusually nice to Bel. Yet without any reason to suspect she was going to do anything she disregarded it as perhaps she let it go. Then one day the two went out by themselves, their mother insisted on driving Bel and herself to Rey’s house. Quality mother daughter time she claimed, however Mrs. Vermilion had other plans. Bel looked out the window excited to see Rey after such a long time and grew confused when they turned into a heavily wooded area and pulled off to the side of the road.

“Out.” she said.

“Um...mama...this isn’t…”

“I said out!” She shouted this time.

So Bel got out her tail quivering behind her, her mother got out as well and roughly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down a dirt path for a few minutes until Bel saw a group of about ten men standing around waiting for them.

“Hello boys.” Mrs. Vermilion said with a smile her grip tightening on the young girl’s wrist as she kept trying to pull away from her.

“Mama you’re hurting my arm…” Bel complained.

“Hush! You wretched child.”

“Mama…”

“I’m not your mama.” the older woman growled at her before looking at the men. “So what do you think?”

“I think we can...take her off your hands.” one of the men smirked down at Bel who growled her long hair standing up a bit.

“Good, take her then.” Mrs. Vermilion said shoving Bel to the ground in front of them.

“Jeez. so rough.” another one of the bandits said with a slight hint of sympathy as one of them slapped cuffs and a leash on Bel.

“N-no! I don’t wanna go with you let me go!” Bel shouted trying to pull away but was immediately slapped by the man who put the leash on her.

“Now you listen good kid. You will do what you’re told and if you don’t you will be punished am I clear?”

Bel began to scream for her mother who was now walking down the path back towards the car which she had arranged to look like it was wrecked. “The things I do to get rid of garbage.” Mrs. Vermilion said producing a knife and started cutting up her dress along with giving herself minor injuries to make the scene believable when Rey eventually found her.

“...mama...I..I…” Bel’s eyes widened. “I hate you!” 

Mrs. Vermilion stopped and looked back at the girl with an indifferent yet triumphant look “And I never loved you.”

Bel kept screaming her head off as the men dragged her back to their strong hold. She was pulled through the gates and saw more men and some older women. She stopped for a moment before the man holding the leash tugged her forward causing her to trip and fall into the dirt. She tried to get back up but the man smirked more and pulled again and she fell back on the ground.

“Stop it!” She shouted as she pulled against the leash and this angered him so she was met with another slap.

“Don’t pull on your leash you stupid bitch.”

As time passed Bel gave up hope that she would be saved and that Rey was looking for her. She had also given up on resisting, however she was merely gaining the tribe’s trust. Her first month she was forced to do simple labor and cooking with some of the other girls.  By the second she was tasked with making fires and gathering wood. By her third month with the tribe she was freed from the restraints and the leash taken off. It wasn’t until the fourth month did she do something dangerous and stole a razor sharp knife from the cooking tent and hid it under her now tattered clothing. When the sun went down and she thought she was left unguarded she packed a small bag of food and some other supplies.  _ Alright Bel...just like camping with daddy...but no tents no fire...no daddy… _ she thought before she bit her lip to keep herself from crying.

She ran for the gate as the night raiding party returned, she knew the men saw her yet she didn’t care she had been planning this for months and she was going to escape no matter what. She dodged the first two who made a grab for her and when one managed to get a hand on her arm she pulled her knife and stabbed him in the side with it forcing him to let her go. However he pulled the knife from her hand and back handed her causing her to fall down.

“Bel...Bel...Bel… you have been a very bad girl.” He said dropping the knife a few inches from her before grabbing her by the hair and pulling out his pistol. “Now I’m afraid I’m gonna have to punish you” He pulled her up by her hair and put the gun to the back of her knee but failed to notice a feint purple glow the girl began to give off. And was shocked when the bullet didn’t go through her leg. She gasped and still fell back to her knees and he forced her to sit up.

Then he saw she managed to get the knife and smirked.

“Gonna stab me again kid?”  
“Who says it’s for you?” She growled and used the razor edge to cut her hair freeing her from his grip causing him to fall back as she spun around and plunged the knife into the man’s groin. “Screw you!” She grabbed his gun and tensed up a bit as the purple glow got brighter.

“Alright Bel that’s enough…” BANG! Bel shot the man dead in the chest she shot three more of the bandits and then disassembled the weapon before grabbing one of the other bandit’s swords. Once again the glow got brighter and she backed up and fled before noticing a grenade on the ground that one of them had. She then saw the dust tent. 

“Fuck all of you…” She muttered picking said grenade up and pulling the pin before throwing it into the dust tent and running as the explosion destroyed half the camp.

“Find that brat! Find her and bring her to me kicking and screaming if you have to!” The leader shouted. 

Bel was on the run from the tribe for two weeks yet didn’t pack enough food. She was so relieved when she saw a large town and ran towards it. She started begging the people for help but they pushed her away and gave her disgusted glares or ignored her completely. She eventually curled up by a few trash cans outside a house and began to sob.

“Um? Hello?” A soft female voice asked. Bel gasped and looked up the fear in her crimson eyes was evident to the young green eyed red haired girl before her. The girl was about Bel’s age and seemed like she just got home from school. “Are you okay?”

“N-n-no...m-my… mama...s-s-she…” The redhead's eyes widened when she noticed the girl’s clothes and all the cuts and bruises she had.

“Come on I’ll take you inside.” The girl held her hand out and Bel flinched away from it. “It’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. I promise.” The girl’s eyes seemed sad at Bel’s actions yet she figured the ragged girl before her had gone through some hard times. “Would knowing my name help you trust me?”

“I-I don’t know….but my name is Bel…”

“Well… my name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos.” Pyrrha smiled happily and held her hand out for Bel once more and this time Bel took it.

Pyrrha walked inside with Bel in tow and called out for her mom who came into the kitchen as she was taking off her shoes. “Hello sweetie.” her mother said.

“Mom I found this girl outside by the trash cans... something’s wrong…” Pyrrha couldn’t place her own finger on it yet she knew something bad was going on.

“Well where is this girl?” Mrs. Nikos asked.

“She’s hiding behind the fridge by the door.” Pyrrha pointed and her mother went to investigate and gasped at what she saw.

“Oh my goodness. Sweetie please come here.” she was motioning Bel to come over to her but the scared child merely shook her head. “We have to do something about those cuts so they don’t get infected. Please? I just want to help you.” 

“I-I..” Bel shook her head again and Pyrrha walked over to her.

“It’s okay. Mom just wants to help.

“Okay…” 

That’s when they started the process of cleaning Bel up so she looked more like a twelve year old kid and not like a kicked puppy. After she was cleaned up and her injuries were dressed Mrs. Nikos and Pyrrha were looking for some clothes for the poor girl who was currently wearing  a tank top that was more like a dress on her. She sat on the couch with her legs crossed trying to get the knots out of her tail with a hairbrush. 

“Stupid...brush doesn’t… work right..” She pouted when Pyrrha walked in and smiled.

“Mind if I help?”

“Um… I guess but you’ve already helped me so much I don’t want you to waste your time…”

“I don’t mind.” Pyrrha smiled more and sat on the couch next to her. 

Pyrrha started to brush the knots out of Bel’s tail and seemed to have much more progress than she did herself. “No one but my sister ever did this for me…” Bel said after a minute.

“Your sister sounds nice.” 

“She is. It’s mama that’s the problem…” Pyrrha saw the anger in her eyes and shook her head.

“No talking about her.” Pyrrha said her own voice sounding a bit angry. “Whoever could hurt their own daughter is not someone I care to know about.”

A few years later Bel had regained her confidence that the Bandits stole from her, she was back to her old self and she became best friends with Pyrrha. She had wrote letters to Rey every day and sent them to her never getting anything back. However she knew that somewhere her sister was looking for her and with any luck she’d see the performance Bel was about to put on for the world 

_ “And now for the main event! Our three time Champion Pyrrha Nikos is going to be facing a first time competitor. This may be Ms. Nikos’ hardest battle yet as she is her best friend and training partener! Welcome for the first time Bellonari Vermilion!” _

Bel walked onto the stage and on her shoulder was perched Jupiter the eagle that followed her around everywhere. The predatory bird would perch outside Sanctum and wait for the now known as War Goddess to come out and head home. As soon as they took the stage Jupiter took off and perched on a beam above the stage watching his master from above.

Form the other side Pyrrha stood with a smile on her face the two had been pushing each other to become the best they could be and beyond their own limitations.

“I hope you’re ready Bel.” Pyrrha said.

“I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life Pyrrha.”

“No holding back.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it my friend.” Both took their stances and the starting bel rang and both charged each other.

 

Flashback end

Inn Room

 

“So now you know the horrible facts of my past. Do you understand why I went berserk out there?” Bel asked yet Yuki said nothing, she simply stood up and wrapped her arms around Bel.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it till next time, stay awesome


	7. Breach and A day off School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team VYLT and Cyan are called back to Vale what they find is less than appealing. After dealing with the breach they team enjoys some much needed R&R and a very ambitious game of keep away

Bel woke up the next morning as did the rest of her team, they went outside and Cyan told them to start rebuilding the destroyed buildings and fixing up the town. Yuki and Thomas were replacing broken windows while Bel and Lily put doors back in the door frames. 

They were just about done when Bel noticed a girl sitting in front of a cross on a mound of dirt. She walked over and looked at the cross that had a man’s name on it and instantly knew she had lost her father.

“Not easy is it?”Bel asked and the girl looked up.

“You’re part of the team that saved the town…” the girl sniffled.

“Yeah. Bellonari Vermilion leader of team VYLT.”

“It must be easy being as strong as you...I bet huntresses don’t lose anything…”

“That’s not true.” Bel said sitting next to the girl. “Yaknow when I was a little older than you I lost my father...He was sick for a long time and my relationship with my mother wasn’t the best…But I had to be strong so my dad wouldn’t be sad on the other side”

“My daddy died protecting me and mommy from the bandits…” The little girl said.

“Well sounds like he really loved you.” 

“Yeah…” She sniffled again.

“It’s okay to cry and mourn your loss. But don’t stop smiling. If you do I’m sure your dad will be sad if you did.” Bel smiled down at the girl. “Trust me it may hurt now. But it will get better.”

“Really?” 

“Mhm. I know it, so why don’t you go see your mom I’m sure she’s worried.” The little girl wiped her tears and stood up before putting on a smile. 

“Okay.”

The girl ran off and Bel saw her hug a woman who must have been her mom and the two walked into one of the newly repaired homes. Bel sighed and they got back to work until Cyan walked out of the mayor’s office and called them over. 

“Well excellent job kids. Though I’ve been in contact with Ozpin and he would like all of you to get evaluated given...yesterday’s events. He also feels you taking a few days off from classes would be the best for you to decompress. Gods know you four earned a day off but…” Cyan was cut off by her scroll she answered and her eyes widened she hung up and a bullhead touched down.

“What’s going on?” Lily asked.

“We need to get back to Vale now.”

The five got onto the bullhead and flew towards Vale however once they reached the city line the bullhead started to get attacked by Nevermore and Yuki sighed. “What’s wrong Yuki?” Bel asked.

“I’m just gonna have to do something I hate doing.” She said walking towards the bullhead doors a small glyph dancing in her hand as she leapt out her teammates screamed her name but heard a loud bone chilling roar. Then they saw a blinding light and one of the nevermore evaporate in front of them as Yuki flew forward riding on a white Wyvern grimm.

“So Winter has taught her well.” Cyan smirked.

“Show off.” Her three teammates muttered simultaneously 

Yuki and her wyvern took out a lot of the nevermore flying over the city before the rest of her team jumped from the bullhead and landed in the center of the city and started clearing out grimm. Yuki landed her Wyvern and despawned it before rushing into the frey. Bel was surrounded by beowolves and she managed to kill a good number of them however the last one knocked her down and was about to strike when a large golden eagle swooped down from the sky and sunk its claws into the beast’s back before pecking out its eyes.

“Jupiter?” She shook off her confusion and stabbed the beowolf in the chest as the massive bird flew off and continued to dive bomb other grimm throwing them off balance allowing Bel to kill them easier. 

Yuki used her glyphs to quickly beheading other grimm as Thomas torched the ones she misses. Lily pulled her pistols and started shooting the monsters. The rest of the teams joined the fray and once the grimm were cleared out and the breach closed Bel backed into someone and jumped.

Both whipped around weapons ready to both’s relife it was another person. Though Bel blushed almost immediately seeing as she bumped into Minervos in his armor. 

“Oh hi there.” He said with a smile.

“U-um… hi…” Bel said

“You okay? You seem kinda red.”  
“Oh well ya know fixing up a town and then fighting grimm...that’s how it goes…” she said quickly as Jupiter landed on Bel’s shoulder.

“That’s a big bird.” Minervos said.

“Had him since he was a baby...fell out of his nest...hasn’t left me since…” Bel said as the bird started picking things out of his own feathers. 

“So Beacon’s War goddess has an eagle?”

“Yep…” She held her hands behind her back and Yuki never knew she could be so shy.

“Well I should get going. See ya around Bellonari.”  _ He knows my name! _ She mentally squealed. 

“O-okay… see ya.”

“Maybe we can hang out tomorrow.” He said as he walked away.

“T-t-that…”  
“Bel calm down he’s gone you can stop stuttering.” Yuki said.

“What’s that about stuttering?” Sylvia asked wrapping her arms around Yuki from behind causing the young faunus to jump.

“S-S-Sylvia! W-w-w-what did I say about sneaking up on me?!”

“Do I look like I care?”

“Now who’s stuttering?” Bel smirked a bit.

After everyone headed back to Beacon Weiss rushed up to Yuki and hugged her. Yuki returned the hug and sighed relieved her sister was alright. The two stayed like that for a while before Yuki suggested they get some tea and talk for awhile. Weiss agreed to that idea and the two went to a nice area near the courtyard. 

“So how was your mission?” Weiss asked.

“It was...something.” Yuki said sipping her tea.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well. we went to deal with a small tribe of bandits… I knew it was gonna be unlike anything I already had to deal with because instead of grimm people were involved…”

“So you took a difficult mission then?” Weiss said sipping her tea.

“Bel went nuts after seeing the bandits…” This made Weiss freeze.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not my place to tell you why she did it but she was completely justified she killed a lot of them without a second thought.”

“But why?” 

“Like I said. It’s not my tale to tell. All I can tell you is that she was justified, they deserved to die.”

“I see. You didn’t kill any did you?” 

“I tried my best not to if I could avoid it. But one or two didn’t survive the transfer to prison.”

“Well they were bandits and they were a threat after all. Still thought I don’t like the idea of you killing someone.”

“Did you kill any white fang on your mission? I know that’s the reason you went up there.” 

“Some may have died in the fight. And definately when the train crashed.” She shook her head. “Anyway I’m just happy that my little sister is back safe.”

“Well you can thank my team and Cyan for that.”

“You went on a mission with Cyan Solis? Well that must have been a dream come true for you huh?” 

“You have no idea.” Yuki smiled before she sighed. “I learned a lot about Bel on that mission. I still feel bad she went through what she did.”

“But you’ll be there to make sure she isn’t alone anymore. You can’t change what’s happened but you can keep it from happening again.” Weiss smiled.

“You’re right I can…” Yuki’s smile returned again and the two had a lovely time talking about what life was like in Vale compared to Atlas. After that Yuki went back to her room and saw Jupiter perched on Bel’s bedpost while she dug out his feeding dish and water dish from the closet. Bel’s face seemed different she was actually smiling. “What’s got the war goddess so happy?”

“She’s gonna hang out with Minervos tomorrow.” Lily said in a teasing voice and Bel didn’t even respond to it she simply poured some water into the water dish and placed it on the windowsill as Jupiter jumped over to it and began to drink. 

“So how are you gonna get over your little nervous stuttering?” Yuki asked.

“Like you’re one to talk Schnee.” Bel said with a slight glare. “You stutter every time Sylvia so much as sneezes in your direction.” 

“Nothing could be farther from the truth!” Yuki objected blushing. 

“Mhmm.” Bel raised an eyebrow before putting some meat in the other bowl and placing it in front of the large golden eagle. “But while we’re on the subject...how was your first actual date with Sylvia?”

“Pffft. Bel trust me my relationship with Sylvia and Lithi isn’t one you want advice from.” Yuki laughed “yeah I love both of them to death and we’re great together but here’s the thing, Sylvia is a very...we’ll say enthusiastic partner.”

“That’s putting it mildly.” Lily muttered looking up from her book.

“More like understatement of the century.” Thomas said coming out of the bathroom.

“I’m only asking you because you’ve got the most experience in dating in the room.” Bel said crossing her arms.”I can’t even talk to boys and those two haven’t done anything since the dance.” She pointed at Lily and Thomas.

“We would but you and Yuki never leave the room.” Both Lily and Thomas said before blushing.

“Well since you asked my first ‘date’ with Sylvia involved Flynt being an ass to me, me crying in the bathroom then the next thing I know Sylvia’s got me naked and pressed up against her dorm room door trying to ‘cheer me up’ as she said.” 

“Is she always so rough?” Thomas asked. 

“Only when I ask for it.” Yuki hung up her coat and stretched her arms above her head. “And besides I like it rough.” 

“Why?” Lily asked.

“If it isn’t it’s no fun.” she yawned. “Though that day it was pretty slow and gentle. And that ladies and gent is how your favorite Schnee lost her virginity.” 

“Not like we wanted those details.” Bel shivered a bit.

“Hey you asked about my first date with Sylvia and that was it.”

After a shower and cleaning her teeth Yuki walked out in a grey tank top and shorts before flopping on her bed and groaning into her pillow.

“Agreed.” the other three said.

The next morning Bel was getting ready for her date when Yuki and Lily raised the issue that she was wearing her combat gear.

“What’s wrong with this?” She asked.

“It’s like Sun not showing up to the dance in a tux. You look like you’re ready for a fight not a date.” Lily said.

“Yeah. don’t make me get Weiss and Yang in here.”

“Okay then what do you suggest?” Bel growled a bit.

“Well you want to show yourself off, but not obviously...I’d say a sundress flats and some light makeup.” Lily smiled.

“No way in hell.” Bel replied straight faced.

She looked at Yuki and raised an eyebrow. “Jeans a nice top and a jean jacket and flats.”

“Better.” 

“Your usual makeup should be fine as well.”

“So none? Great.”

“Wait what?” Yuki’s eyes widened. “You look that good without makeup?!”   
“Maybe some eyeshadow? Y'know to bring out your eyes?” Lily proposed. 

“Why would I want to bring my eyes out?” Bel asked.

“Well eyes are the window to the soul.” Yuki said. “Besides you’re presenting yourself to him you want to look your best. Not that there’s anything wrong with how you look normally but as Winter says there’s always room for improvement.” 

Bel shrugged and Lily took out her makeup kit and got to work as Yuki picked out some black jeans, a casual enough looking v-neck and a the jacket. Once Bel was ready Yuki smiled and hung up her scroll. “Well I’m going out with Sylvia and Lithi so don’t be surprised seeing us around Vale bye.” Yuki said as she threw on some blue jeans and a V neck along with a simple pale blue hoodie.

“Hey!” Bel objected. “Why aren’t you dressing up Schnee?”

“The three of us have seen each other naked, that’s why.” Yuki said leaving the room.

“Well Thomas shall we go somewhere?” Lily asked. “I’ve got a new sundress.”

“Sounds good to me.” He smiled 

“What’s with all of you and going out?” Bel asked.

“We have a day off besides you’re kinda right Lily and I haven’t really done anything since the dance.”

“Due to two cockblocking roommates.” Lily closed her eyes and smiled.

Bel rolled her eyes and walked out of the room after slinging her bag over her shoulder, she walked down to the courtyard and waited for Minervos who showed up a few minutes later. He was wearing a simple T-shirt, jeans and a nice coat. Bel blushed when his blue eyes locked on her and he walked over.

“Hey Bellonari.” He said.

“O-oh you can just call me Bel…” She said and he smiled.

“Alright then Bel. Let’s get going.” He said and the two departed from Beacon to Vale.

Meanwhile YLT, SLVR and Pyrrha stood on a balcony overlooking the courtyard Yuki, Sylvia and Lithi were smirking a bit.

“You planted the bug right?” Vana asked.

“Of course I planted the bug I’m not an amature.” Yuki said.

“I’m not so sure about this.” Pyrrha said.

“Awe don’t you want to watch your best friend’s first date?” Lily asked.

“I just don’t think it’s right to spy on them.” 

“Well you can always back out now.” Yuki said as the two teams started walking towards the transports only to hear Pyrrha’s heels clicking against the floor following after them quickly.

The eight of them got on a bullhead and opened a small channel for them to chat if they got seperated. Yuki smiled at the Atlas tech she somewhat misses still. Yet she knew she’d be back in Atlas at the end of the year till the next school year started so she could stock up then.

They all watched as Bel and Minervos sat at the front of the airship before it took off and waited about five minutes for them to get off and walk towards the shopping center. The group of eight made their way to some of the surrounding shops yet all of them kept their presence around their two targets pretty well hidden. Well seven of the eight that is, Pyrrha was not  a stealthy person and twice in the same store Lily or Vana had to pull her out of Bel’s line of sight before she blew their cover. 

“Pyrrha…” Lily sighed placing a pair of sunglasses back on the rack. “You need to be more stealthy.”

“Well I’m sorry but this isn’t exactly my strong suit.” Pyrrha said frowning a bit.

“Just act like you’re here for no explicit reason keep them in your sight but out of theirs” Thomas said.

“Easy for a snipper to say.” Vana said looking at a magazine that kept her face hidden while facing Bel who was seeming to let her guard down and managed to talk to Minervos pretty easily. 

“So what got you interested in being a huntress?” he asked.

“Well when I was younger I idolized them. I thought they were the definitions of strength and bravery. I wanted to be just like them for those exact reasons.” Bel answered. “But then my father passed away and Bandits got ahold of me. So my reason for becoming a huntress changed.”

“What is it now?”

“Protecting the world from bandit tribes and grimm no matter how rich or poor they are...without exception.”

At the DVD rack Sylvia smirked a bit. “Well isn’t that noble.”

“Like you’re much different.” Yuki rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

“You really aren’t. Well not anymore.” Lithi agreed.

“You two are gonna get it later.”

“Don’t threaten us with a good time.” Both said.

“Oh shit target’s moving.” Rosland said causing the group of eight to slowly and carefully follow them out. 

Around noon the couple made their way to the food court and got simple burgers and fries. Bel sat across from Minervos and just kept her eyes locked on her food she was clearly still nervous about how the day was going and he didn’t seem to mind seeing her shy side. In fact he found it cute that she wouldn’t meet his eyes and when she did she’d blush and make a small eep sound.

“So Bel.” He said.

“Yeah?” She asked.

“I want to get to know you more.” 

“And I you Minervos.” 

“Okay then.” he smiled

As the two ate their lunch they told each other about their pasts and as this went on once more the group of eight had to hide Pyrrha. As the date wond down and the couple headed back to Beacon Sylvia dragged Lithi and Yuki away to be punished for ganging up on her earlier while Lily and Thomas ran back to the dorm so they could welcome Bel back after her play date. However Lily set up something so they could watch the interaction outside from the comfort of a bed. Thomas and Lily snuggled up to each other and made it look like they were watching a movie and heard Bel and Minervos walking towards the dorm.

“So I had a nice time today.” Bel said.

“Less nervous around me now?” He chuckled and she let out a giggle.

“Maybe…” They stopped at the door and Lily turned on the camera and she almost squealed when she saw Bel go up on her toes to give Minervos a quick peck on the cheek before he walked off and she went inside.

“Hey boss.” Thomas said casually.

“Thomas. Lily.” she smiled before she fell back on her bed with a happy sigh.

“Someone have a good time?”

“Like you didn’t know I saw you pulling Pyrrha around a corner several times.” Bel said and both her teammates froze. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna let it go.  _ This time _ .” her tone switched severely quick sending a chill down both their spines

Meanwhile Yuki was throwing her clothes back on trying to get her hair presentable, when Sylvia wrapped her arms around her neck and pressed herself into the young woman’s back.

“And where do you think you’re going?” she asked and Yuki gently undid her girlfriend’s hug and looked over her shoulder with a smirk.

“To get something I’ve had some Atlas techs working on for me, Winter said it arrives today and I’ll be needing it for the festival.” 

“Judging by that smirk you must be confident whatever it is is going to give you the upper hand if we fight in the tournament. But let me tell you something my little wolf. I’ll always beat you no matter what. And then i’ll give you a kiss and help you up.”

“We’ll see.” Yuki kissed Sylvia on the nose and slipped her shoes on. “See ya later.” 

Just before she walked out the door Sylvia’s hand connected with Yuki’s rear causing the young girl to yelp and blush intensely. “And that’s why I’ll always win little wolf” Sylvia teased as Yuki lightly slammed the dorm room door.

“Dummy…” She muttered as she went to Beacon’s mail room.

As she made her way down to the mail room she saw some of her old classmates, she sighed and strode right passed them. Some of them noticed her and most decided to leave her be as they didn’t want to start trouble with Sylvia or SLVR all together. Yet some of them made comments as she passed them and she simply ignored them. Until Flynt and Neon got in her way.

“And where do you think you’re going little Schnee?” Flynt smirked.

“The mail room I’m expecting a very important package.” 

“That’s totally what she said.” Neon laughed.

“And never to either of you.” Yuki shot back pushing by the two.

“Hey don’t be like that. We’re just playin.” Flynt said walking up on Yuki’s left and Neon to her right.

“Yeah don’t be so uptight.” the cat faunus giggled.

“Anyway we wanted to pay our respects. We know we weren’t the nicest after your team was taken out like yesterday’s trash.” Flynt smirked knowing this would get a rise out of the young girl.

“You know for two second year students you sure act like you’re still in elementary school. Grow up.” Yuki said as she continued down the hall and around the corner leaving the two shocked that she didn’t yell or threaten them.

“What’s wrong with her?” Neon asked.

“Nothing nearly as bad as what’s going to be wrong with you if I catch you messing with her again.” The two turned to see Bel, Thomas and Lily standing there. Bel looked so pissed that even Jupiter would have crapped himself. 

“Oh yeah? And who are you?” Flynt smirked

“Her teammate and leader. I’m also known around here as the goddess of war so I suggest you back off.” Bel crossed her arms. “Or you best pray we don’t see each other in the tournament because I will draw your blood.” 

“Oh yeah well Neon and I…”  
“Dude your cat friend noped out the second Bel told you to fuck off.” Thomas said and Flynt noticed Neon’s rainbow trail disappearing down the hall.

“Neon!” He shouted rushing after her.

“Pussies.” Bel sighed “come on let’s get going we need to get Yuki if we want to start training for the festival.”

They found Yuki in the mail room looking over a case with an Atlas emblem on it. She was grinning ear to ear as she closed it and picked up the carry handle. She spun around and looked at her teammates before wiping the smile off her face.

“And what’s got the snow wolf so happy?” Lily asked.

“Well I just got something in from Atlas and it was money well spent.” Yuki said smiling.  
“I’m surprised he even gives you any money.” Bel said referring to Jacques.

“As if.” Yuki scoffed. “I’m independent from that sorry excuse for a father.” 

“So Sylvia paid for it?” Thomas asked.

“No I did.” Yuki grumbled. “My real father wasn’t exactly broke you know he was a retired huntsmen.”

“Not like I didn’t offer to pay for it. Whatever it is.” Sylvia said crossing her arms looking at the case. “Lemme see it little wolf.” 

“No.” Yuki said flatly.

“Let. Me. See. It.”

“You’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands.” 

“Or you’re moaning limp body.” Sylvia licked her lips and Yuki blushed before throwing it at Lily.

“Lily run!”

“Yep!” Lily spun on her heels and bolted towards the dorms.

The moment Lily stepped outside Vana jumped down from a tree her brass knuckles at the ready and punched the white haired girl. Lily quickly dove to the side and rolled to her feet with Wither at the ready. 

“Impressive reflexes kid.” Vana said pulling her fist out of the stone sidewalk.

“Predictable attack.” 

“Oh really now?” Vana smirked.

“Really. You think I didn’t know you’d be waiting out here?”

“How did you know?”

“The second Sylvia said that Yuki had gone to get something from the mailroom that she needed for the tournament I knew that Sylvia and you three would want to know what it is. So we came to play.”

“We?” Vana asked as a small rocket blasted the ground in front of the older student knocking her away.

“Thomas catch!” She tossed the case into the air as Thomas swooped in and grabbed it before taking off using his jetpack to put some distance between himself and the two girls.

“Well too bad you went and did that I might have given you a little something if you handed the case over nicely.” Vana winked a playful smirk on her face.

“Sorry but don’t swing that way sweetie.” 

“Neither do I to be honest. This is just kinda my thing.” She said as Lily dropped the slide on Blight. 

“And guns are mine.” 

“I don’t suppose there’s anyway of doing this nicely is there?”

“Asked the girl who jumped out of a tree and tried to bash my skull in.” 

The two circled each other before they got down to business. Thomas didn’t make it far before an arrow whizzed by him before exploding. This caused him to veer off course and nearly hit one of the arches at the base of Beacon tower. He flew upwards and heard wings flying after him.

“Hand over the case and I won’t shoot you out of the sky!” Lithi said notching another arrow before she let it fly.

“We’ll see who shoots who out of the sky!” Thomas spun around and quick scoped the arrow before pulling the trigger on his rifle blasting it out of the air creating a smoke screen. “No aimbot required.” He kept flying and the two airborn fighters flew right past Ozpin’s office at the top of Beacon tower catching Ironwood, Ozpin and Glynda’s attention.

“What are they doing?” Glynda growled.

“Looks like they’re fighting.” Ironwood sighed.

“More like a very spirited game of keep away.” Ozpin smiled. 

Thomas dodged arrows and sent shots of dust back at the eagle faunus as some of the shots collided with her arrows exploding in the air. However he couldn’t keep up and one of the arrows froze his pack causing him to start to plummet to the ground. He threw out his arm and used his grappling hook to swing and roll to a stop on the ground as Lithi hovered down before touching the ground.

“Now hand over the case.”

“What case?” Thomas asked showing his empty hand and an amused smirk.

“How did you…”

“That’s for me to know.” 

Jupiter flew towards Beacon cliff and dropped the case at Bel’s feet before circling back around and perching on her shoulder as she picked it up. “Good boy.” She said itching just under his beak causing the large bird of prey to crane his neck in approval. 

“You know.” Bel tensed up as Rosland walked into view. “I’m going to be needing to take that.” 

“Well then.” Jupiter flew up into the air as Bel drew her sword and strapped the handle  around her sword’s sheath. “Why don’t you come try and take it?”

“Oh I was intending to.” Rosland rushed forward however Bel grew a smirk and jumped to the side as Jupiter flew right at Rosland coated in a golden aura.

Rosland dodged out of the way and quickly blocked a strike from Bel. “I’m impressed most people would have been caught off guard!” She smirked pushing him back before deploying her shield. 

Jupiter let out a battle cry and circled around them once more waiting for another chance to attack. The two exchanged a few strikes neither giving an inch until Rosland started using his semblance. Bel quickly started losing ground being backed towards the edge of the cliff. She blocked a a strike from Rosland’s shield and brushed it off her shield before thrusting forward. He sidestepped and was met by  her shield to the side of his face. He stumbled back as Jupiter swooped down and grabbed his sword arm and veered off making him lose his balance and Bel took her opportunity. She rushed forward and kicked him to the ground planting her boot firmly on his chest. Before pointing her sword in his face.

“Yield.” 

Rosland struggled a bit trying to throw her off but Bel pressed her foot against his chest more. “Get your dirty boot off me!”

“But it feels so nice with you squirming under it.” She smirked.

“Get off!” he shouted

“Yield!” She yelled back

“Get off him!” Vana shouted as she burst from the bushes and threw a punch before squeezing the trigger on her knuckle dusters releasing a shotgun like blast of dust forcing Bel to raise her shield blocking it. The force however pushed her back and Rosland used it to push her off him and get to his feet.

“Thanks Vana…” he said panting slightly.

“Oh shut up. I can’t believe you got beat by a rich girl and a bird.” 

The two looked at the first year and Bel knew she couldn’t take them both. She took the case off her back and smirked a bit. “You want this? Then go get it!” She said as she threw it over the side of the cliff.

“Are you nuts!?” Rosland shouted before he saw Yuki pop up under it a happy smirk on her face.

“Yoink!” she hugged the case and fell back down using her glyphs to slow her decent. 

Once Yuki made it to the ground she took off running knowing Sylvia wasn’t too far behind her. As she ran she let out a small squeaky gasp as a bullet flew by her face forcing her to jump behind a tree before she continued running. She kept ducking behind trees using them as cover for Sylvia’s shots.  _ She’s not completely in it to win it...her shots are way too sloppy _ Yuki thought. Eventually they made it to the ruins that teams RWBY and JNPR had fought the Nevermore and Death stalker. Yuki stopped short of the cliff standing on what remained of the now destroyed bridge.

“End of the line I guess…” She said taking deep breaths.

“End of the line indeed little wolf.” Sylvia said Vita and Morte in her hands.

“Don’t suppose there’s any way you’ll just forget about this little game of keepaway and fuck me right here huh?”

“I’ll fuck you anywhere you want but I’m not forgetting this little game.” Sylvia smirked.

With that in mind Yuki clenched the handle of the case before throwing it right at Sylvia. She went to catch it but was tackled by Yuki who had used a glyph to fling herself forward. Once both were on the ground Yuki managed to pin the older woman under her before capturing her lips in a very heated kiss. Sylvia was somewhat shocked by this as Yuki had never done anything like this before and found herself unprepared for once in a very long time. Then she felt her hands become very cold as Yuki pulled away licking her lips a bit with a smirk on her face.

“Feeling a bit chilly love?” Yuki asked and Sylvia realized Yuki had froze her hands to the ground using some dust she had concealed up her sleeves. 

“You sneaky little slut.”

“Aw I love you too.” 

Yuki sat up on her girlfriend and looked down at her with a happy smirk on her face  _ I wonder if she’s figured it out yet _ . Yuki thought though her sense of accomplishment was short live as sparks flew up Sylvia’s arms and destroyed the ice holding her hands to the ground and in one motion had Yuki pinned under her.

“Now that seems more like it should be, me on top and you nicely tucked away under me.” This caused Yuki to blush deeply and squirm a bit. 

“Why can’t you let me have nice things?” Yuki gave her puppy eyes.

“Because you’re one of my nice things.” Sylvia said giving Yuki a rough kiss on her neck making the young faunus whimper. “But we can continue this after I see what’s in the case.”

Sylvia used some dust to make sure Yuki wasn’t going anywhere and picked up the case before she opened it.

“Is this some kind of joke?” She asked.

“H-huh?” Yuki asked.

“It’s empty.” this seemed to make Yuki nervous

“What do you mean empty!?” 

“Look.” Sylvia held the case upside down and sure enough the thing was empty.

“B-but it was in there w-when I threw it to Lily….Oh that smart little flower girl!” 

“Smart or not your little plan to get me alone was pretty effective.” Sylvia said dropping the empty case on the ground before walking back over and straddling the young girl. “Now how am I going to punish you for being a bad little wolf?”

“B-b-b-bad?” Yuki asked.

“Lying to your girlfriends, and to your teammates, plotting and honestly I’m kinda pissed that I still don’t know what was in the case.”

“B-b-b-but that last one i-i-isn’t m-m-m-my fault…” 

“No but frankly I’m not in the mood for another chase quite yet.” Sylvia smirked moving her still cold fingertips under Yuki’s shirt making the young girl tremble. “Hmm what to do what to do to you. Unfortunately, I have none of our little toys to help me torment you so I’m just gonna have to get creative.”  
There were two words Yuki had learned to fear coming out of Sylvia’s mouth even though both meant some fun punishment. The first was whore and the second was definitely creative. The young girl whimpered looking into her captor’s beautiful silver eyes.

“What to do…”

“W-w-whatever i-i-i-it is don’t be gentle…”

“Oh trust me I wasn’t planning on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^


End file.
